The Digital Chapters
by Lbely
Summary: This story follows a young girl and her digital friend as we discover the mysteries of the artificial Digimon and the Digital world... Join Lizzy and her artificial Digimon friend Hoppiemon as they make new friends and allies and stop this madness... (Mostly full of ocs and does not follow any actual canon you have been warned.)
1. Chapter 1

A strange dream...

It was a quiet night and nothing seemed to be wrong... Lizzy a young girl age eleven with Mahogany brown hair was asleep on her pale pink bed with her Digimon Hoppiemon. It looks kinda like Lopmon and Terriermon but with a yellowish orange body with the second colors being hot reddish pink and the marks being slightly different. She's not exactly a real Digimon though... But that will all be explained...eventually.  
Moving on...

"Where am I?" She felt like nothing but a voice in the nothingness... It was a dark, cold, empty feeling...lingering inside of her... The rabbit like Digimon was scared and a bit confused. "H-Hello?" She called out with no reply... "A-Anyone? Liz?" She waited in the darkness...until a feminine sadistic voice almost glitchy voice spoke.  
"Hello there D-02." Hoppiemon turned around and started scanning the area for that terrible voice."  
"Wh-Who's there?! Show yourself!" As the rabbit like Digimon said this a pair of red glowing eyes flashed in the distance... "Who are you?! And what are you?!"  
"It's not important about who I am or what I am D-02." The eyes still had their menacing look.  
"Stop calling me that!" Hoppie spat back at them.  
"And why should I do that? It is your name after all..."  
The bunny snarled "No is not! I'm Hoppiemon!"  
"Keep telling yourself that." And like that the eyes disappeared and there was a weird sound...it almost sounded like a child's voice...a girls voice...and it was saying something along the lines of-  
"Hoppiemon! Hoppie! WAKE UP!" And like that Hoppiemon shot out of bed!  
"WHAT? WHERE IS IT?!"  
"Uhh where's what?" Hoppie just realized where she was she was in her best friend and human partners room pink walls and all... Speaking of partners her human friend was right in front of her standing there fully dressed in her school outfit which at the moment was nothing but a dark blue skirt and a white T shirt...and all with a confused expression on her face...  
"Uhh..." Hoppie just sat there on Lizzy's bed not saying anything else...  
"Anyway...I'm already dressed I'll go get us some breakfast and we'll be out the door on our way to school k?" She was so peppy heck! She was always peppy just not this peppy when it comes to boring old school Hoppie didn't seem to question this much though as she simply got up and walked over to the door knowing that Lizzy's parents likely weren't home thanks to her fathers 'mystery' job and her mothers part time job at a cafe cause she said that she wanted to try it out or something...Hoppie bet that she'd quit in a week. Moving on from her parents and Lizzy's room she walked around for a bit and then remembered her dream...or for better words nightmare...  
"What was that all about...and just who or what was that?...I hope I never see them again...I already hate my past..." Anyone who happened to be looking at Hoppiemon would swear that she looked like she was glitching... She shook her head. "I can't let my past haunt me again...plus I'm with Lizzy now...they can't hurt me..." There was a bit more glitching as she just sat down. She was in the middle of the hallway the stairs in view... "I'm with Lizzy I have a partner I am...Hoppiemon." Just then Lizzy walked out of her room after checking things online like she always does and stopped when she saw Hoppiemon in he middle of the hallway...  
"Uhh something up?" She walked over to the digital rabbit and sat next to her.  
"No..." That sounded like a lie...or at least to Lizzy.  
"Hmm...riiight. Don't think that I haven't noticed you not saying things like that you hate school or being in my backpack all day. Also waking up like that was strange enough...in fact you only did that once before and it was when we first met...  
"..." Hoppie just sat there kinda surprised that Lizzy was able to piece that together so well... But not well enough she hoped. "But hey I'm fine I was just dreaming that we...fought a mega level Digimon! I mean it's pretty obvious that it was interrupted and I never saw if we beat it but it's fine."  
Lizzy looked at her Digimon with a look of I don't exactly believe that. "Right..." She said in that tone, as she got up and ran over to the stairs. "Wanna race?" Lizzy already had one foot in the air but Hoppie was two seconds ahead of that.  
The bunny Digimon shouted "Pink twister!" as she hopped onto the railing and slid down as the pink tornado like attack.  
"Hey no fair that's cheating!" Lizzy raced after her down the staircase and almost beat her friend to the bottom.  
"Alls fair in love and war Liz!" The bunny shouted as she landed at the bottom almost perfectly. "So...?"  
Lizzy jumped from the last step. "Eh nine outta ten"  
"What?! That landing was perfect!"  
"You technically cheated soo..." Lizzy had a smile on her face that could only be described as a cat face.  
"Fine..." Hoppie gave up on that argument quickly but at least she forgot about her terrible nightmare...  
"We should probably get breakfast and leave cause at this rate we'll miss the bus..." Lizzy was already going over to the kitchen looking at her choices."  
Hoppie meanwhile looked at the time. "Uhh Liz we have ten minutes before the bus leaves." Before Hoppie could say anything else or do much of anything her human partner was already in panic mode grabbing random things that looked edible and putting them on the counter she also slammed a few things into the toaster and microwave.  
Hoppiemon swore that Lizzy was gonna burn the house down...

"WE MADE IT!" Lizzy shouted at her friend who was sitting next to her on the bus. It wasn't Hoppiemon it was actually a human boy about her age with dark hair that was covering his left eye, he was wearing an olive green hoodie and was covering his ears thanks to his friend's yelling.  
"Lizzy could you keep it down please?" The boy said as he uncovered his ears.  
"Yeah! I was asleep!" A voice from the boys backpack could be heard it was muffled but still sounded like something cute. It peaked out of the kids backpack and it looked like a kitten with small horns and and dark grayish blue fur with white fur surrounding its neck it also had a demons spaded tail instead of a cats! Anyway the creature then went back into the backpack but not without mumbling "That it was a good dream too..."  
Lizzy then apologized, "Sorry Nehmon!" She was still pretty much yelling but this time it was tolerable.  
"Your still yelling..." The boy said rolling his eyes.  
"Sorry again Kev!" Lizzy pretty much tried to quiet down this time...  
"It's fine." He yawned a bit.  
Lizzy turned to him "What you tired?" She asked meanwhile Hoppie peeked out of her backpack trying to talk to Nini as in Nehmon.  
Kevin looked back at her "Yeah kinda...my sister was on her phone all night talking about who knows what... It all sounded muffled from my room..."  
Lizzy smiled "Well don't fall asleep on me in class today! I need my best friend to talk to besides just Hoppie! Also come on you can't be that tired! Your sister talks like all the time!"  
Kevin smirked "Heh maybe your right. I'm probably not tired of her I'm just tired of you." Lizzy was pouting a bit at his joke.  
"Boooo!" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
Hoppie then spoke up. "See what I have to deal with all the time eh?" Lizzy then turned to Hoppie.  
"Oh come on! I'm not that annoying!"  
The new three amigos collectively said "Thats debatable." at the same time.  
Lizzy slouched back into her seat. "You guys are no fun..."  
Eventually the bus arrived at their Middle school Gigi Middle School named after its supposed founder Gigi Getrek...nobody believes that though... Anywho the two digidestend were walking to they're first class luckily they had the same first class.  
"Ugh first class is so boring!" The mahogany brown haired digidestend said while Hoppie was peaking out of her backpack...  
"You say that about every class..." The dark haired one said and his Digimon was also peaking out of his backpack.  
"Yeah I know...but it's first class so..."  
The bunny finally said something. "Hey Liz can you maybe drop Nini and I somewhere I gotta ask her something and your first class is soooooo boring!...please?"  
Lizzy shrugged. "Sure." She seemed way too bored to question that any further than nothing so she just waited till the hallway was basically empty to let Hoppiemon out. Kevin let Nehmon out as well.  
"Meet back with us at lunch time at the bush behind the benches k Nini?" Kevin told his Digimon while picking his backpack back up.  
Lizzy did the same. "Same with you Hoppie okay?"  
Both of the Digimon nodded and then ran off after saying bye to their partners.  
"Great excuse Hoppie! Now we don't have to sit through that boring class with em!" The kitten like Digimon grinned while Hoppie had a serious look on her face.  
"That...wasn't an just an excuse Nini...", she turned to Nehmon. "I actually have to ask you something important...about your...past..."  
The kitten sighed. "Hops you know that I can't remember anything from my past... But I think I might know something about it now thanks to some weird dream..."  
Hoppie looked up and at her quickly. "Wait?! A weird dream?! What was it like?! Describe it!"  
"Woah! Hold your Unimons!" Nini sat down. "If ya really want ta know...some weird smoke like creature with red eyes was trying to tell me something about my past saying things like my name is D-35 and that D-02 will tell me eventually..."  
Hoppie froze she didn't breathe or move...and it felt like her heart had stopped...  
"Uh...Hops you ok?" Hoppie still didn't move, her thoughts were racing most of them consisted of "Who is she?!" Or "What does she want from me?!" Hoppie was eventually snapped back into reality because she was being dragged into a janitors closet by Nehmon. "WHAT TH-"  
Her kitten like friends shushed her as she just pointed outside. The janitor was walking past them... "We had to hide from that guy."  
Hoppiemon faced palmed. "You wanted to hide from the janitor. In the janitors closet?!" Nehmon just paused.  
"I don't see wh-...oh." Nehmon peaked outside. "Well he's gone now so my plan still worked! So ha!"  
Hoppie still face palmed, "And you claim to know more than me about the human world..."  
"Well I probably knew more about the Digital world before my memory was erased..."  
Hoppie sighed... "Look Nehmon...there's something that I have to tell you about you and me...that dream just confirms that your one of us..."  
Nehmon looked confused, "One of what exactly?"  
"One of-" Hoppiemon was cut off by the school bell and the noises of pure chaos in its least effective state came in... They could hear what sounded like a shy girl talking to someone cause she bumped into the closet door.  
"Kyaromon are you ok in there?" Hoppie and Nini were alerted by this it sounded like she was talking to a Digimon and while they couldn't hear the Digimons voice they could at least hear an "Ok." From the girl.  
The two of them paused. "Nini you heard that?"  
Nehmon nodded, "Another Digidestend at this school! We have to tell Kev and Lizzy!" She was about to run out of the closet when Hoppie grabbed her.  
"Woah woah woah! Now you need to hold your Unimons!" Nini stopped trying to get out of the closet. "You'll get us both caught if you just run out in the open now!"  
Nini sat down pouting a bit. "I guess you're right..." After awhile of waiting Nehmon finally asked something. "So...you said that I was one of something...what did you mean by that?" Hoppie stayed silent... "Oh come on Hops! I just wanna know...especially since the thing said that D-02...w-" Hoppiemon began tearing up and glitching. Nini sat up quickly "H-Hey wait a second! It was just a dream I'm sure that none of th-"  
"We're not real..." Nehmon eyes widened.  
Nini turned back to her, "We're...what?" Hoppie didn't answer instead she continued...  
"It's too much of a coincidence to just be some dream...same figure...similar names and purposes...I'm D-02 Nehmon...and apparently...your the thirty-fifth experiment..."  
Nini sat there in shock and was quiet for what felt like forever... "We're...lab experiments?"  
Hoppie took a deep breath "...basically..." She then laughed a small bit... "Ya know...Nini...I've always envied those who don't remember their terrible past...I guess I envied you the whole time heh..."  
Nini looked off to the side. "Have you...told Lizzy about this?"  
Hoppie sighed. "No...no I haven't...and I plan to keep it that way..."  
Nini looked back at her. "Why?"  
Hoppie simply replyed. "Because I'm...scared...of what she would think of me..."  
There was suddenly a bright light that came from Nehmon and when the bright light faded Hoppie was being hugged by what looked kinda like a Gatomon but with navy blue fur and a demons spaded tail instead of a cats one, she had yellow eyes that looked like cats Irises and pale yellow cornea, she had dark orange gloves that were just past her wrists and had dark blue Xs on the top side of them she was also about the height of a Gatomon, It was her champion form. "Whoops silly me I forgot the whole dramatic Nehmon Digivolve to Nimon didn't I?" She was laughing a bit while hugging Hoppie who was crying a bit. "Shh...it's ok let it out...as for Lizzy...she'll love you...experiment or not got it?" Hoppie smiled but was still in tears...  
"Th-Thanks Nimon..."  
"Don't mention it Hoppie...and...its Nini."

In a world where everything was black...a mysterious but familiar voice could be heard... "Pitiful creatures aren't they? One of them didn't even know what they are!" The voice laughed evilly... "Oh course the pink one cried like a child...speaking of children...where are those other pesky brats?! There's supposed to be seven of them! All I see are three! And one of thems a damn teenager that can't keep her damn mouth shut...or so I heard... Oh wait a second! I see one...ah a shy girl...I'll add her to the list..." The voice laughed harder into the darkness... "Haha!...I'll find them all...I'll **kill** them all...so no one will be in my way... Lead me to them you two...lead your future friends into darkness..."


	2. Chapter 2

The fourth digidestend

"WOAH ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Lizzy was practically yelling and everyone in the lunch area turned to the group.  
Kevin had to make something up quickly as Nimon and Hoppiemon hid in the bushes. "Wow Liz I know that anime is that good but theses no reason to yell about it!" He sounded fake as hell but nobody seemed to care...  
Nimon peeked out of the bushes. "That was weak Kev and you know it."  
Kevin just sighed. "Just don't mock me for it alright." Nimon had what looked like a cat face...well she is a cat but that's not the point.  
"Hmm I'll think about it..." The cat face did not dissipate and Kevin already knew that he was doomed but then decided to get back to the point.  
"You sure that this supposed girl is a digidestend?" The boy asked turning to Hoppiemon who was trying to get most of the shrubbery out of the way.  
The rabbit Digimon looked up. "Of course we're sure! She was talking to a Digimon named...um... Anyway! It was definitely a Digimon."  
Kevin rolled his eyes while Lizzy was about to shout again...and shout she did. "OH EM GEE! I CANT BELIEVE THAT THERES ANOTHER D-"  
Some stuck up girl then said. "Ugh! Nobody cares about your damn anime losers!" Before walking off...  
It took Lizzy no time to start shouting at that random girl though. "HEY! YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE B-" Kevin covered Lizzy's mouth and proceeded to fall backwards into the bushes.  
"Please don't get us into detention again Lizzy..." His sweat dropped as he said this.  
Lizzy removed Kevin's hand. "Well could you maybe just cover my mouth next time instead of pulling me into the bushes?!"  
"I didn't want us getting c- actually get off of me."  
"Ok f- wait hold on!" After Lizzy said that Kevin just pushed her off of him. "I said hold on!"  
"And I don't c-" Lizzy just snapped her fingers in front of his face then pointed to a girl sitting alone at a table... "...I don't g-" she then pointed at the girls bag, there was a tail poking out of it... "Oh...Ohh we should go over there shouldn't w-" Lizzy was already running over to the girl.  
The girl had a pretty sunhat with a red ribbon, she also had red circular glasses, and was wearing a light blue dress with another red ribbon...just kidding! It's a darkish blue! She also had dark blue slippers on, her hair was also a lightish brown and her eyes a beautiful Sapphire blue...  
"HEY WATCHA DOIN?!" The girl jumped a bit in her seat startled by our very loud protagonist and she didn't seem to quiet down at all...  
Luckily Kevin's here to save the day! Hopefully! "Sorry! You have to excuse my baka of a friend right here she probably misstated you for someone else..."  
"At least he's getting better at his excuses." Nimon stated looking pretty bored... Hoppiemon on the other hand was rummaging through Lizzy's bag for something...  
The shy girl blinked "Baka?...do you maybe like anime or something?"  
Kevin blinked. "Well actually I do. I'm also Japanese so...yeah."  
The girl then smiled. "That's pretty neat actually! I-I mean I also like manga and my dad works at the l-library... And I think it's pretty cool that your from Japan!...y-you are right?"  
Kevin smirked, "Jissai ni watashi wa chīsana kodomo no koro ni Nihon ni sunde imashita. Mata, watashinonamaeha Kebin to narudeshou?"  
The girl was basically star eyed while Lizzy was looking pretty bored. The bored girl then said. "Kevin ya know that we can't understand you just say it in English."  
Kevin frowned "Well I'm sorry then Lizzy." He then sighed, "I said, As a matter of fact I did once live in Japan when I was a little kid. Also my name's Kevin and you'll be?"  
The other girl stood up. "My name is Sunny, it's a pleasure to meet you Kevin...and you are?" She turned to Lizzy.  
Lizzy snapped back to reality "Oh I'm Lizzy! Nice to meet you to Sunny!" Sunny smiled and then the two digidestend remembered what they came over here for so they both took a seat on the other side of the table.  
Like a game of good cop bad cop we got the two cops and that one guy being integrated. But who will be the good cop? Who will be the bad one? Who will be th-  
"We saw a tail coming from your bag." Kevin. Kevin was being blatant. ... Wasn't that Lizzy's job? ... No? ... Ok.  
Sunny froze almost instantly after that and before anyone other than Sunny could say a word... The girl spoke. "Please please please please please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything! Please please please please please!" The pleases went on and on and the girl was practically begging.  
The two of them tried to calm her down as they spotted her bag moving. Lizzy then exclaimed "CALM DOWN!" And once again everyone turned to stare...only to then just look away cause honestly no one seems to really like loud girl or the shy girl and the Japanese boy... Yep they're pretty much outcasts. Eh.  
Sunny stopped begging for them to not say anything about what they saw while meanwhile Hoppie and Nini were...  
"What are you doin Hops?" Nimon was now no longer focusing on the screaming girl fail at asking someone a question and was now focusing on the rabbit Digimon that had half of her body inside a backpack.  
"I'm looking for Lizzy's digivice!" The Digimon exclaimed as she was pretty much in the backpack now.  
"Uh huh...why?" Nimon was now just looking at her gloves.  
"Because I- Ah ha! Found it!" Hoppiemon then proceeded to try to get herself upright as she raised the digivice in the air.  
"Uh huh. That doesn't answer my question." Nimon still didn't seem to care anyway.  
"Um. I think our Digivices can track others so..."  
"Uh huh." Now she just stopped listening.  
The pink digivice started beeping "I got a reading!...It's..."  
Now Nimon was just lying on the ground staring at the clouds. "That's greeeeeaaaaaat." Next thing Nini knew something small and pink hit her in the face. "OW! What the?!"  
Turns out Hoppie threw the pink thing at her. "JUST LOOK!" Nini looked at the object and it was Lizzy's digivice.  
"Yeah so?"  
Hoppie faceplamed. "Did you hear anything that I j-...ya know what. Look at where the new gray dots pointing."  
And sure enough it aimed at the shy girl...who was now...begging?  
"Hm. So...do we tell them? And if so how?" Hoppie seemed to already have a plan.  
"Can you aim? And throw for that matter? And if so how good?"  
Nini scoffed, "Can I throw? Of course I can!"  
"Ok then throw it. But aim for like Lizzy but not her face k?"  
"Alright." Such a simple reply and a simple demand. To bad cause when Nini threw it it hit Lizzy square in the face and then ricochet off of Lizzy's face and into the girls hand bag...  
Hoppie then just turned to Nini with a WTF face. "What. The. Actual. F-"  
Meanwhile with the humans and that whole situation.  
"What the actual f-" Lizzy was cut off by another voice and all it said was.  
"Ow" And then what was definitely a Digimon rose it's head out of the bag slightly with Lizzy's digivice on her head. It had long ears with three stripes with a darker brown being the end parts with a light beige like brown being the inner one, it has a small roundish body with blue eyes they seemed only a little bit brighter than Sunnys though, it also had a reddish mark by the top corner of its eye, and it's tail was a beige color like the rest of its body and was slightly transparent with two purple marks going around it. And let's just say that Sunny froze again...but this time...  
The beige Digimon then said. "Wait a second is this a pink digivice?" It's voice didn't make its gender obvious, same with just how it looked in general. It's voice was cute and small and slightly high pitched. It's probably an in training level Digimon...  
Sunny looked kinda confused then looked back and forth between the digivice, her Digimon, the two kids in front of her, and the bushes. "Wha?"  
Lizzy and Kevin just looked at her and both said. "We'll explain later." And Sunny blinked.  
"When?...and where?"  
Then the two digidestend looked at each other and then thought for awhile till an airplane landed in Kevin's hair which made all three of them turn back to the bushes.  
"Of course you don't hit HIM in the face." Hoppie faceplamed. And Nini shrugged.  
"Eh." Meanwhile the kids read the paper which was actually a coupon for a free latte at the same café Lizzy mothers currently working at.  
Kevin blinked but didn't look very surprised. "Wow those two actually came up with a good idea."  
Lizzy blinked as well. "Well I guess that's settled. How about meeting up at the café near the school after school Sunny?"  
Sunny just nodded while staring at the two figures arguing in the bushes...it's a mystery how they haven't been discovered yet by...human beings at least.

"So we're?" Sunny asked, she also had a latte in front of her.  
"Digidestend." Both Lizzy and Kevin answered Kevin had green tea and Lizzy had a hot chocolate.  
Sunny looked up at the two "And you two are?"  
"Also digidestend." Kevin said while Lizzy just started drinking her hot chocolate.  
"And we're Digimon." Both Nini and Hoppie said they were barely visible being in bags and Nini was back to being Nehmon trying to rip open some sugar packets with her mouth.  
Sunny looked down at her latte. "So I'm one of you now...right?"  
Lizzy finished her drink and then shouted. "Of course! The more the merrier!" She grinned.  
Kevin took a sip of his tea, "What she said."  
Sunnys Digimon who was trying to rip open some hazelnut coffee creamer then looked up at them from Sunnys bag. "I'm part of the team too right?!"  
Nini finally dropped the packet in her mouth. "Of course you are!"  
The Digimon beamed, "Then my names Kyaromon!"  
"Nice ta meet ya I'm Hoppiemon and that's Nehmon."  
Nehmon put her paw up. "Sup."  
After drinking all of their drinks, chatting, and getting to know each other a bit the kids payed for the drinks and all went they're separate ways...

"Four down... ** **three to go.**** "


	3. Chapter 3

Time with a sister

It was a normal day in the Midori house hold aka Kevin's house. Everything was about as peaceful as can be Kevin was in his room sleeping on a dark blue bed with pretty much dark blue everything in his room and Nimon was sleeping at the end of his bed and everything was just so quiet and peacef-  
"WAKE UP!" And like that Kevin jolted awake knocking Nimon off his bed and onto the floor.  
"ACK! GOD D-" Nini yelled and then got up in a fighting position well a cats fighting position anyway. And then she realized who was at the door and who woke them up. She had dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail, emerald green eyes like Kevin, and was wearing a pink blouse and jean shorts and had black tennis shoes on. So yeah that's Kevin's sister.  
"Sis it's...twelve...never mind..." Kevin just laid back down though despite the fact that he already knew that half the day was over.  
"Exactly! Which is why I need you to get up!...and do my chores."  
And like that Kevin got back in the bed and pulled the covers over his face.  
"...I was kidding. Mom wants you to come with me to help me out with OUR chores."  
He still didn't budge.  
"...If I buy you guys ice cream after will you get up?"  
Well Nini shot up. "ICE CREAM! KEV GET UP COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON C-"  
"FINE!" He glared at his sister who just used the secret weapon. Whatever the heck Nini wants she'll annoy others to get it. Especially if it's ice cream. "I hate you."  
"We'll be leaving in an hour." She was smiling as she left the room.

Keira was sixteen which means she knew how to drive...barely. Speaking of driving she had a red Honda CR-V. [I know nothing about cars! Deal with it!] It had five seats and a back part which was perfect for the amount of shopping she does! Speaking of shopping...  
Keira was in the drivers seat while Kevin was in the passenger side right next to her. Meanwhile Nimon and Biyomon a pink bird like Digimon was sitting in the back. Biyomon was on the right seat and Nimon was on the left. They had they're seat belts on but Nini was fighting hers.  
"Nimon stop fighting your seat belt please. This is my car and if you break that seat belt then I'll break you." Keira was adjusting the mirrors and checking everything while Kevin was looking over the so called list their mother wrote and it looked pretty legit. It said a few things but it was mostly a grocery list. It just said the normal things like milk, juice, cereal, etc.  
Keira once finishing adjusting everything drove off its not exactly a long ride but things still could get pretty boring so Kevin took out his phone and was about to click on of his apps when he got a text from Lizzy so naturally he clicked it before he got spammed by the preteen.

Lizzy: Hey you up?  
Kevin: Yeah.  
Lizzy: Wanna hang out? I'm at the café and apparently my mother acts like she owns the place : p  
Kevin: I actually have to go to the store with Kīra it's going to be tiring to say the least...  
Lizzy: I feel bad...  
Lizzy: But not bad enough : p  
Lizzy: My mothers actually making me help out here...  
Lizzy: And Hoppies bored...  
Lizzy: And I'm bored...  
Lizzy: I mean can't you like come here or somethin?  
Kevin: No.  
Lizzy: Well darn then-_-  
Lizzy: TTLY then

Kevin was pretty much used to the spam texts as he so calls it from Lizzy since he only got to say like three texts with the first one being the biggest anyway. Meanwhile Biyomon and Nimon were chatting in the back seat about... Well he didn't exactly know he heard things like something something digital world before he just tuned them out completely.  
"Woah so that's what it's like?" Nimon was listening to Biyomon talk about the digital world and from the looks of it Nimon was to say the least, impressed.  
"Yep! And one day I'll fly around the digital world and show you all of it! Ya know as a Birdramon not a Biyomon...that would be challenging..."  
"Well obviously." Nimon was currently looking out of the window and looking at the sky. "Huh that cloud looks kinda like a-"  
Biyomon then screeched! "IS THAT A BIRDRAMON?!"  
Keira naturally wanted to stop the car but couldn't. "Kevin! Is it actually a Birddramon?!"  
Kevin looked out the window and actually saw what looked like a Birdramon flying around until it disappeared... "Uhh..." Was all he could saw his eyes were wide and Biyomon was currently screeching in the back seat.  
"BIYO! WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" Nimon had her ears covered and was shouting, Biyomon then stopped screeching...  
"Sorry...It's just that um...why was there a Birdramon in the real world?"  
Kevin mumbled a bit saying something about telling Lizzy when of course he received a text.

Lizzy: HOLY SHIZZLE THERE WAS A BIRDRAMON IN THE SKY O_O  
Kevin: Yeah I know Biyomon pointed it out to us  
Kevin: And blew out ear drums out while doing it.  
Lizzy: Lol  
Lizzy: Anyway  
Lizzy: Hoppie thinks that there's a reason for this but she's not sure...  
Lizzy: What about Nini?  
Lizzy: Does she think there's a reason behind this?

Kevin: No. She's just as confused as all of us.  
Lizzy: Oh...  
Lizzy: Anyway my mom wants me so...  
Lizzy: TTYL!

Kevin put his phone away and sighed. "Speak of the devil much?"  
His phone then buzzed off again...this time it was Lizzy in they're Digidestend group chat as she calls it.

Lizzy: Oh yeah I got a picture.  
Lizzy: (It was a Birdramon but it seemed sort of distressed...)  
Lizzy: Btw already told Sunny she's actually here right now.  
Sunny: I mean...I'm able to see these messages too you know...  
Lizzy: Oh wait I'm in the group chat aren't I?  
Kevin: Yep.  
Lizzy: Well TTYL again bye!  
Sunny: Bye

After Kevin put his phone up for the umpteenth time he realized just how quiet the car had gotten... And eventually after what felt like hours of silence and pondering they arrived.  
"Well um not so sorry to break the tension but um we're here."  
Keira parked about as close to the entrance as possible and then the question was finally asked.  
"Um what are we gonna do?" Nini was just looking around a bit and then turned to the two humans in the car.  
"You mean about the Birdramon or."  
"I mean I don't think that a 'Pink bird plush' would look right being held by a sixteen year old or a twelve year old boy so um..." Biyomon was actually still wondering about the Birdramon but decided that this was something that needed to be fixed first and then go after the Birdramon...  
"We could just say that he's gay." Keira was obviously joking but Kevin still gave her a death glare that only he (and others actually lol) could. "I'm kidding...you do know that right?"  
Kevin didn't acknowledge her as he was thinking of a plan... "Ok Nini you can just de-digivolve back into Nehmon and we'll say that your just a cat we dressed up...or something while Biyomon...um...  
Nini raised her paw. "Can't we just stay in the car?"  
Keira looked back at them. "I mean what if there's an emergency or something? We need at least one of you and I don't want to leave both of you in the car...especially by yourselves...  
"We'll be fine!" Biyomon was smiling. (ya know if that's possible)  
"Well if you say so..." Keira took her keys and got out of the car. "We won't be long it's a short list! Stay safe in case anything happens and d-"  
"They'll be fine now come on we don't have all day Kīra." Kevin was pretty much about to walk into the supermarket...

"Is this it?" Kevin was looking over the list with his sister while holding up a gallon of milk.  
"I don't know did you actually check the date?" Keira was looking for the date while Kevin just stood there.  
"Of course I did. I'm not a baka."  
Keira smiled. "One of the things you refuse to say in English I see?"  
"Yeah b-" Kevin was the cut off by a screaming girl who just zoomed past them on a shopping cart with a Blonde boy about Kevin's age chasing after her.  
"HOLD ON DIANA I'M COMING!"  
Keira was just staring at that scene. "Um what the heck?"  
"Shouldn't we go help them?" Kevin turned to his sister.  
"...Nah."  
Meanwhile...  
"That was fun!" It was a blonde five year old girl that had a small ponytail with a red bead holding it up, she was wearing a peach pink dress and had slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. She was also in a shopping cart holding what looked like a pink plush little bird..  
"Diana! Are you okay?!" There was a boy who was probably her brother same skin color, same hair color but amber eyes and his hair was medium long and he wore a cowboy like hat he was wearing a green tee shirt and cargo pants though.  
The little girl who was supposedly name Diana nodded and smiled. "I'm alright big brother!" The boy meanwhile sighed in relief. "Can we do that again?"  
"NO!" Her brother didn't mean to be so loud but he had his reasons. Most of them started with "What if-"  
"You didn't have to shout Tanner..." A cute little slightly squeaky voice...coming from the 'plush bird'...it was talking.  
"Oh sorry Poromon..." The boy named Tanner apologized to the little bird like creature. And the creature smiled but then a yellow creature of the same size with big yellow long ears then rose up from the pile of groceries in the back of the cart.  
"Hey! Don't forget about me buddy!" The yellow creature spoke looking up at the young boy.  
"Oh sorry Upamon! Your okay too right?" The creature nosed and then hoped a bit.  
"Yeah but can we go home?...Please?"

Kevin and Keira along with their Digimon just finished the entire day of doing their chores outdoors and indoors too and at this point they all just wanted to do nothing.  
"I can't believe that you spilled something on the floor after we just finished mopping Nimon!" Keira was leaning on the fridge looking tired and annoyed.  
"Yeah well let's face it! You!...you...DIDN'T BUY US ICE CREAM LIKE YOU PROMISED!" Now Nini was standing up on the counter while Kevin just smashed his head on the counter.  
"Ugh now I'm going to have to deal with Nini not getting ice cream..." It was muffled and his hair was a mess and he also sounded pretty tired...  
"Cheer up Nimon we'll get some ice cream tomorrow!" At least Biyomon seemed optimistic!  
Keira got off of the fridge and stretched a bit. "It didn't help that we had to go look for that Birdramon...sorry Nimon..."  
Nini pouted but other than that accepted the fact that ice cream was a no no tonight...  
"Wish Liz and Sun could've helped us at least..." Kevin sat up a bit...  
And at this point Keira yawned which made Kevin yawn and then the two Digimon also yawned...  
"I'm going to sleep early." Keira was already leaving the room...  
Kevin got up as well... "Me too..."  
And after that Biyomon followed Keira and Nimon followed Kevin after saying good night and they all went to sleep...

There was an unknown amount of voices...they all seemed to be working on something...important...  
"The subject Birdramon has been contained I repeat the subject has been contained." It sounded like a professional women saying this..."Sir? Your next orders?"  
"Bring D-12 here...let it deal with sealing that data hole we created to get that thing back where it belongs... Send it on its mission right now." A professional man was speaking to the woman...  
"Of course sir...D-12? Do you copy?"  
"Copy that darlin! I was listening the whole time~" It was a voice that for lack of better words a douchebag but he was clearly just using that tone to mess around with the woman who didn't seem to care.  
The man then spoke up. "Use that tone on her again and talk like that around ****me**** again and I'll make sure that your disposed of properly this time.  
The woman seemed to pity the creature for the tone the man used to the creature who now was both terrified and gulped. "Y-Yes sir I-I'll get on it..."  
" ** **Good.**** " And like that the man left... And the woman waited a bit till she talked to the creature again.  
"You know where to go if you get tired I'll just tell him that your on another mission..."  
"Heh thanks doc your a doll~"  
"Stop attempting to flirt with me." The woman said in a bored tone.  
"Right gotcha doc..." And like that the D-12 in question went off on his mission... And the woman sighed...  
"Oh he'll be fine Scarlet... It's just a simple mission..." The woman was smiling a bit as she went to go finish something else...


	4. Chapter 4

The more the merrier!

He was running...why? Oh nothing absolutely nothing...other than being chased by something that wanted him dead! He had a wall adapter as a tail, he was dark blue wearing a visor that was currently glowing a bright red to signal danger! He had a pale light blue collar and white gloves with light blue glowing marks on them his shoes also had a light blue glow but at the bottom of them... He also had what looked like ears that when behind his head a white face with what looked like a widows peak and was about the height of a little kid about the size of an eight or seven year old who knows... But what he did know was that he was in danger and had to resort to drastic measures. His visor flashed multiple different colors before a portal appeared he prayed that he was going to the right place but it's not like he had another choice so he jumped through and the portal closed behind him...  
Scarlet Sai Shiki. A beautiful woman who you'd think isn't a day over twenty well she's thirty-five. She had long black waist line hair, beautiful sapphire blue eyes, she had a curvy figure and let's just say a bust size over nine thousand, she wore rectangular dark red glasses, she was also slightly taller than a woman her age and was wearing a...lab coat? That's right Ms. Shiki is a scientist now while her line of work isn't known to the world it's known to her daughter who shared the same eye color and hair color but the girls was slightly blueish purple because of hair dye and reasons, she was thirteen and had palish skin thanks to spending most of her time indoors, and was about the average height of a thirteen year old girl. Speaking of her daughter...  
Scarlet heard a crash from upstairs and screaming so she instantly ran up the stairs to find out what's going on! "Bridget?! Are you alright?!"  
"CANDLEMON GET IT OFF OF ME!" That voice was definitely of a teenage girl if anything else. But it made Scarlet run faster.  
"DID ONE OF THE PROTOTYPES GET OUT?! BUT HOW?!" As she ran into her daughters room she didn't expect to see her favorite Artificial Digimon passed out on top of her daughter face first into her breasts with a confused and slightly flustered Wizardmon that didn't know what to do. But the real question is.  
"Bridget... Why do you have only a towel on?" The girl shoved the unconscious Digimon off of her and adjusted her towel.  
"Well! I was just about to get my clothes quietly and not wake up Candlemon but then my computer turned on and I went over to see what was going on but then HE came out and landed face first in my chest! I screamed, woke Candlemon up and then he Digivolved because he thought there was a threat and well this." She pointed at the Wizardmon that had his face covered up even more than it already was.  
"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't see anything I-I swear!" He seemed very shy and not just because of the situation.  
"It's fine Wizardmon but let's get back to the problem here. WHY THE F*** IS TECHOMON IN MY ROOM AND WHY IS HE UNCONSCIOUS?!" Bridget probably woke up the entire neighborhood...  
"We really need a swear jar... Also unconscious? All we did was tell him to patch up a..." Scarlet was interrupted by said Digimon groaning and waking up... "D-12 I mean Techomon are you alright?" She crouched down to his level. The dark blue Digimon looked up at the woman.  
"Y-Yeah I'm ok just hit my head a bit and uh..." He looked around. "Um why am I in a...wait..." His visor turned a bright light blue and there was a holographic screen in front of him he started to look for something through the files...  
Bridget just walked away. "Yeah while he does that I'm going to change." She grabbed some clothes and walked into her bathroom...  
After awhile of scrolling he put the screen away and stood up. "Sorry Ms. Scarlet! But I didn't complete my mission...it's still open..."  
At this point Wizardmon dedigivolved back into Candlemon but was still standing there so... "Um what mission?"  
Scarlet Shiki stood up. "I-It's not important... Techomon come with me..." She left her daughters room and Techomon followed behind...  
" ** **It**** was chasing you wasn't it?" They were in the hallway, out of sight and sound of Bridget and Candlemon...  
" ** **It**** is a mass of darkness that tries to kill right?"  
Scarlet paused. "...That's a...problem indeed..." She began to think to herself... "It's worse that we thought...wonder if it's able to rip open portals to the digital world as well..." Her thoughts stop when she heard soft snoring at her feet Techomon did look pretty tired after all... Scarlet sighed and smiled as she carried the sleeping Digimon up to a guest room...

"Class...too...boring ughh..." Lizzy had her face planted on her desk which had homework spread across it and a pencil in her hair... Sunny just looked at Lizzy and blinked she was also about to ask a question but Kevin stopped her.  
"Don't encourage her." Kevin was halfway done with his homework and was currently doing math." Sunny finished a few classes ago though...  
"Lizzy just do your homework now so we can go look for that Birdramon!" Hoppie was talking in more of a loud whisper but she's been talking like that every time she mentions the Birdramon...  
"Why are you so anxious about it anyway?" Lizzy knew Hoppie way too well for this.  
"What anxious?! I'm n-!" Hoppiemon just decided to calm down a bit. "Look it's just the fact that I'm a bit worried because a champion level Digimon was seen two days ago in that REAL WORLD!" Luckily Hoppiemon was still whispering...more or less...  
"Look it's probably not that bad...I think... Plus it's probably gone so..." At this point it looked like Lizzy didn't seem to care about anything...and then the bell rang. "Damn it I didn't finish my homework!"  
Kevin meanwhile rolled his eyes. "Gee I wonder why?" The kids put everything in their backpacks and decided that they'd go 'hang out' by looking for any clues about the Birdramon appearance on Saturday... As they left the school they were texting their parents telling them that they were gonna hang out for a bit.  
"Ok we're do we go from here?" Lizzy had stopped walking and turned around looking at her friends.  
"Um..." Sunny just looked at the sky and the around while Kevin actually came up with a plan.  
"Ok so Lizzy was at the café when she saw it and Sunny was also at the café which doesn't help...and I don't remember the street we were on at the time but it was near the supermarket..."  
Sunny them looked back to everyone else. "So...we start the café?" Everyone seemed to agree on that and decided to start there...  
At the café they were greeted by of course Lizzy's mother.  
"You haven't gotten fired yet?!" Lizzy was surprised at this...for some reason. And her mother looked slightly peeved but ignored that feeling and went back to smiling.  
"Of course not sweetie why would you think that?" She was still smiling...  
"Oh well that's because o-" Lizzy was then cute off by Kevin who just decided to interrupt because this wasn't helpful.  
"We were just looking for something and decided to stop by for a bit because we happen to be around here but we can clearly see that your busy so we'll just l-"  
"Actually we're not all too busy today and even then a customer is a customer! Also looking for what exactly?"  
The trio went blank. And while trying to come up with an excuse Lizzy decided to blurt out, "A BIRD!" But sadly Kevin said something at the same time...  
"A FRIEND!" They both turned to each other while Lizzy's mother had a confused and questionable look on her face...  
And luckily Sunny surprisingly came to the recuse. "Well you see Mrs. Susan we came here to look for a f-friend and w-we spotted a pretty flock of birds on the way here so...we'll be on our way sorry.  
The kids took this as an excuse as Kevin and Lizzy said bye grabbed Sunny and ran. Meanwhile Lizzy's mother stood there...confused...

"We searched for an hour and found absolutely nothing related to that Birdramon or the digital world..." Lizzy sighed in defeat as she collapsed dramatically to the ground.  
"I'll call my sister to come pick us u-" Speak of the devil Kevin's phone rang and it was his sister he answered it and all he heard was shouting it sounded mostly like a bird a flamethrower and Biyomon shouting along with Keira but eventually Keira actually said something.  
"KEVIN COME QUICK WE FOUND THE BIRDRAMON! WE'RE NEAR THE HIGH SCHOOL!" She then hung up...  
"It's Keira! She's at the high school with Biyomon! And the Birdramon's there too!"  
Lizzy who was drinking from her water bottle spit it out nearly choking shouting "WHAT?!" Along with Hoppie, Nini, Sunny and Kyaromon!  
"H-How are we going to get there?! It's on the other side of town!" Sunny was clearly worried and so was Kevin cause his sister was not only there alone but she even sounded like she needed help!  
Lizzy then stood up. "Come on guys we aren't gonna get anywhere by just sitting here come on!" She started running. In hopes that they could all make it there in time...everyone else ran too...

"Oh god at this rate it's gonna burn the school down!" Keira was running, trying to keep track of which Birdramon was hers and trying not to get burned alive! She ran all the way up to the rooftop and was now looking at the fight. Spoiler alert her Birdramon was losing... "Birdramon!" Keira was shouting out to her best friend and the failing to beat the other flaming bird and was currently about to fall out of the sky and possibly dedigivolve in the process...  
Keira didn't know what do do she felt helpless as she watched her best friend get beat up by the same type of Digimon and eventually...it won. Biyomon fell out of the sky and onto the rooftop and Keira ran over to her. "Biyomon!" Biyomon looked up at Keira and was about to apologize but of course the big bad flaming bird over there hadn't been forgotten and nor will it stay that way it was about to use a Metor wing and hit the two girls but then!  
"Ankylomon!" It was a boys voice and one that sounded familiar to Keira... When she turned around she saw an Ankylosaurus  
like Digimon and a Blonde haired boy...  
Keira blinked. "Wait a second..." She was about say something to the boy but a screeching Birdramon reminded her of the situation! She got up holding Biyomon and ran to safety she almost thought that the Ankylomon might've needed some help but just then she heard a five year old girl scream.  
"Go get em Aquilamon!" Her suspicions were right that was the same boy and girl from the Supermarket two days ago she was actually surprised! But she was more surprised that they managed to get onto her high schools grounds without being noticed after all one of thems five and the other ones probably twelve... But she stopped thinking about it too much when she just remembered that Biyomon was fighting a giant bird on her school grounds and no one seemed to notice...strange... She also found it interesting that the two kids Digimon were working together the Aquilamon was distracting the Birdramon while the Ankylomon was pouncing on it and they switched from distracting and attacking every so often in fact now the Ankylomon is running around in circles trying to keep the birds attention while the Aquilamon did a Grand horn ramming it into the ground... They seemed to beat it but didn't know what to do with it but then it got up weakly and flew off into a portal that appeared...  
"That was...something..." Keira was still looking at the spot it disappeared at.  
Biyomon looked up. "Those kids were amazing! Maybe Nimon and I could do something like that some time! Right?" Keira then stood up and walked over to the kids and they're Digimon who both dedigivolved into an Armadillomon and Hawkmon and the kids were celebrating their victory. And then that saw Keira and Biyomon.  
"Thanks for the save I guess one more minute an we would've been toast!"  
Biyomon decided to add something to that. "Literally."  
Tanner turned to her. "Aw it was nothin we were just tryin to help that's all." The boy actually seemed like a pretty calm and collected kid despite the fact of the yelling yesterday but even then if your five year old sister was kidnapped by a shopping cart what would you do?  
"Say...do you happen to go to Gigi Middle School?"  
Tanner nodded. "Yep! Why'd ya ask? You look more like a High school student that goes here instead."  
"That's because I am and I do go to this school and I asked because my brother goes to that school in fact when they get here I'll introduce them to you! Also why were you here anyw-"  
And speak of the damn Devils Lizzy and Kevin kicked open the rooftop door and Bonmon, Hoppies champion form that was about the same height as Lizzy was brown had the same length ears as she did as Hoppiemon, was wearing cargo pants and a midriff, still had hat pink horns that were about the same size as before, and was holding two guns and was in an action pose. Kevin and Nimon who also kicked open the door and of course Nini was Nimon and Kevin was holding his digivice in hopes they'd finally go to Ultimate. While Sunny was with a Kudamon which is Kyaromons Rookie stage...  
"Don't worry Keira we're here!" Lizzy shouted as Kevin looked around for a bit and got out of the action pose...  
"Um...where is it?" Kevin then looked at Keira and saw the same boy and girl from Saturday along with both an Armadillomon and a Hawkmon both of which were playing with the five year old girl.  
Sunny sighed "I-I'm guessing we're late aren't w-we...?" Keira nodded but then smiled.  
"Yeah you are late but hey at least I found you guys a new friend and teammate!" And which she pushed forward they're new friend/teammate. "Say hello to Tanner let's just say that he saved us from being toast!"  
After some greeting and chatting the kids Digimon dedigivolved back into they're in training stages well except for Nimon and Bonmon who just turned back into Nehmon and Hoppiemon respectively. And after all that Keira drove the kids home and they all did everything they do every night...  
"GAH! I FORGOT ABOUT MY HOMEWORK!" Lizzy was yelling and Hoppie's sweat dropped...  
"Seriously Liz?"

Techomon was in a place of darkness there was nothing around him and it was cold... "Grr not again... What do you want you dumb glitch?!" He wish he hadn't said that cause now he was being choked by a black claw and he saw red glaring eyes...  
"Don't address me as that if you value your life there D-12." It was that same voice from Hoppiemons dream... It dropped him and he hit the cold ground...  
Techomon coughed trying to get some air back into his lungs... After a minute he stood up... "Again...what do you want?" His tone was harsh and cold just like ****its**** but he still wanted and waited for an answer...  
"I know that you're at that woman's home...keep an eye on that girl...she's going to be very useful for me later if you do...and make sure she finds the others...bottom line I have a mission for you..."  
"Oh really? And what's that?" He was curious by what she meant but knew not to trust her completely he also kept that cold tone...  
"It's simple actually..." There was a toothy grin... ****"Find D-02."****


	5. Chapter 5

A new friend?

"GAH!" Techomon shot awake terrified sure he might've acted tough when he was talking to that thing but that's the thing he ACTED tough that thing terrifies him and it knows that... He looked up and saw an analog clock that read 9:47 and it was bright outside so he figured that it was reading AM... "At least it chooses decent times to wake up its victims..." It took him a good minute to realize that his Visor wasn't on his face and at this time his eyes were a pale red and almost pinkish... He didn't even bother putting it back on at the moment and instead a holographic screen appeared in front of him and his eye color turned into a bright electric blue... "Let's see...of course..." He sighed and grabbed his gloves that were right next to his visor and then started swiping a few times until he found a message that had an unknown sender... He didn't know whether to open it or not but it opened itself... He started feeling light headed as he read the message...  
"I'm pretty sure that you remember our talk last night do you no? I gave you a mission. ****Find D-02**** and you have to gain her trust she's ****absolutely**** necessary for my plan to work...and while your at it become 'friends' with all of them. Oh and if you don't well... I think you'll know what might happen if you defy me."  
He pretty much figured that it probably gave him or his tech a virus heck probably both... He had to figure out a plan of how to find this D-02...but then he remembered...  
He was a hacker. And hack is what he shall do.

After school of course is a time to hang out with friends. And of course unless everyone's busy they'll happily agree right? Well...  
"What do you mean you can't hang out today?!" ... "Well of course I understand..." ... "Ok I don't." ... "Talk to you later too..." Lizzy hung up the phone...  
"I'm guessing Tanners also busy? Ya know along with Kevin and Sunny." Lizzy and Hoppiemon we're on Lizzy's hot pink heart shaped rug on the floor of her room pink overload of a room...  
"Yep. And I'm so bored..." Lizzy said with her face buried in the rug...  
Hoppie stood up. "Do your homework then." She was walking over to Lizzy's laptop also pretty much bored. It was pale pink with a silver keyboard and had a bunch of cute stickers on it most of them consisted of hearts of pretty colors and possible anime.  
"I did that already! And besides that's boring too..."  
"Liz what's your password?" Hoppie had opened the laptop and was sitting in front of it.  
"You already know what it is." Lizzy removed her face from the rug.  
"No I don't you said you changed it cause your mother found out what it is." And Hoppie was still waiting.  
"Digi809913. I chose that one cause it kinda spells Hoppie in numbers."  
"I'm flattered. Also can we go to the Digital world today? I wanna practice fighting and since we have nothing better to do..." Hoppie was already looking around Lizzy's desktop for a weird globe like icon labeled Digital world and was getting ready to click it...  
"Yeah sure." Lizzy still didn't move from her spot on the floor...  
Hoppiemon looked at Lizzy and groaned "Liz I need you to actually get up for this. I can't just leave without you...I mean I can but if something bad happens we'll be separated and ultimately screwed..."  
"Honestly what could even happen Hoppie? It's not like someone or something evils after us or somethin..."  
Hoppie inhaled deeply. "Yeah...about that..."  
Just then Lizzy's mother came home through the front door and called from the bottom of the stairs. "Lizzy! If your home I have some errands for you to run!"  
Lizzy quickly got up and grabbed her Digivice from the floor grabbed her Digimon and opened the Digiport.  
"Oh but that gets you to get u-" And like that they were in the Digital world... They pretty much appeared in front of a TV screen well an old bunny ears TV anyway.  
"Well of course it does! I didn't want to get up but I'd rather watch you punch a bunch of rocks or the air or something instead of do something!"  
"You're lazy you know that?" Lizzy then dropped Hoppie after she said that but luckily she landed on her feet. [or should I call them paws? Hm...]  
"It's called boredom syndrome."  
"Yeaaah no it's not and that's not a thing."  
"So what now?"  
"Well let's see...I could practice going to Ultimate...or practice going to Champion on my own like Nehmon can..." Hoppie was looking around they we're on an empty rocky plain with of course the TV behind them. "Speaking of the devil cat where is she anyway?"  
Lizzy sat down on a rock. "Kevin said that he had to go do something for his dad and look for Nehmon later because she left...apparently."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she was st-"  
And like that they saw something dark blue running on all fours towards them... It was Nehmon. "RUN!" As much as Lizzy and Hoppie wanted to ask...a pissed off Greymon was enough to get them running.  
"NINI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hoppiemon wasn't exactly the best runner but she at least kept up with them.  
"I might've dropped a boulder on its head... From a cliff..."  
"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
The three of them hid behind a boulder...  
"I Headbutted it..."  
"Guys maybe we should try to attack or scare off the Greymon?" Lizzy had her Digivice in one hand and was peaking at the Greymon...it knew that the trio were behind the huge rock but proceeded to wait... "I honestly think that things gonna try to ambush us so let's just decide on a plan guys!"  
"Shoot it till it leaves?" Hoppie clearly wasn't a strategist but even then that sounded more like a thought than a plan.  
"Hoppie that's not a plan..." Lizzy stated as she turned back around to the two Digimon.  
"How about I Digivolve, distract it, and then you Digivolve and attack it from behind!" Nehmon on the other hand was a better strategist...at times.  
"That's only half a plan!"  
The Greymon was getting pretty impatient... In fact so impatient that it...  
"It's still something! Look my point is that we both Digivolve a-" Suddenly Nehmon was cut off by a giant boulder that nearly crushed them! "..."  
"Hoppie. Nini. please. DIGIVOLVE WE WERE ALMOST CRUSHED INTO PASTE!"  
"Hoppiemon Digivolve to...!"  
"Nehmon Digivolve to...!"  
Just as the two were glowing and finished Digivolving the beast that threw said boulder suddenly roared out in pain once somebody said, "Thunder Ball!" It sounded like it was being electrocuted! Nimon and Bonmon on the other hand jumped out from behind the rocks ready to fight only to see that Greymon fighting a Wizardmon but they both kept their distance... But that doesn't mean that they weren't attacking the Greymon fired a very Nova Blasts while the Wizardmon ether dodged or fired back with Thunder balls. All in mix of this Bonmon and Nimon just watched they didn't know wether to help the Wizardmon or to wait till one knocks the other out and then attack...  
"Um guys why are you just standing here?" Lizzy to was watching the fight but still turned to the two Digimon in front of her and asked the question.  
Bonmon put her guns away. "I honestly don't know wether that Wizardmons an enemy or..."  
Nimon meanwhile sat down. "Hmm I'd say we wait."  
"WHAT THE?!" It was a girls voice, well a teenage girls voice. She had dark hair that was slightly blueish purple and it was tied back in a violet hair tie. She was wearing jeans and a purple jacket hood included but she didn't have it on. She was pale skinned and had beautiful blue eyes and was wearing rectangular midnight glasses. Yep, it was Bridget again. "WHY ARE YOU TWO JUST SITTING THERE?! THAT GREYMON WAS ATTACKING YOU AND ONCE WE DECIDED TO SHOW UP AND HELP YOU YOU JUST DECIDE TO SIT ON YOUR ASSES?! NOW GET THE F*** UP AND HELP US OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT!"  
The trio were stunned this dark purplish haired girl just started yelling at two champion Digimon and one of them had guns... Lizzy blinked, "That was some kinda vulgar don't you think?"  
Bridget had a glare that seemed like could kill. "If you don't get your f***ing Digimon to help us. I will tell Wizardmon to f***ing leave you three here with that pissed Greymon."  
After what felt like hours of silence the three of them just nodded, they were actually kind of afraid of this girl...  
"Alright the Wizardmon isn't our enemy but the Greymon still is...hm." After the small hum Bonmon ran straight for the enemy with Nimon quickly following behind.  
At this point Wizardmon was floating above the Greymon trying to land a good hit on it but was distracted by Bonmon and Nimon shouting and running into battle.  
"Tiger claw!" Nimon ran foward jumped into the air and scratched the Greymon in the face with her right claw!  
"Bullet blasts!" Bonmon ran up to it from behind and fired energy like bullets at the Dino like Digimons back!  
Wizardmon blinked "Huh?" He then shook his head and fired a Thunder ball knocking out the Greymon.  
Bonmon put her guns away. "I guess our teamwork or whatever that was was alright." She then Dedigivolved back into Hoppiemon. Meanwhile Nimon stayed as Nimon same with Wizardmon.  
Just then Wizardmon floated down to them "I believe that w-we haven't properly in-introduced ourselves." A shy creature indeed and like most Wizardmon he had some of his face covered, if not more actually. His eyes were also strangely a bit bluer than the traditional green... But no body dwelled on that for long since not all Digimon are the exact same right?  
Nimon offered her paw to a hand shake. "Nice to meet ya I'm Nimon and that's Hoppiemon but you can call us Nini and Hoppie if ya want!"  
He shoke her paw like a normal hand shake and then greeted himself. "I'm Wizardmon and um why?"  
Nimon blinked and then realized what he was asking. "Oh well it's cause those are our nicknames I mean Lizzy and Kevin call us that sometimes so uh..."  
Wizardmon just asked, "Why?" Again. "And who's Kevin?"  
"Uh..." Nimon said but was then cut off by Hoppiemon.  
"Ok thanks for helping us not be turned into paste but what are you doing here exactly and please tell me that that girl over there has nothing to do with you."  
Bridget ran over to them about ready to kick the bunny Digimon but stopped herself and decided to answer said bunny's questions. "We're here because of none of your business and yes he is my partner and just because he'll spare you that doesn't mean I will." She was glaring at Hoppie and Hoppie seemed only mildly phased by it this time.  
Lizzy then jumped on over and joined them, "Hey guys! Let's not fight!" They all turned to the loud pink loving girl and well Bridget and Wizardmon didn't seem all that comfortable with how loud she was Wizardmon more than Bridget and Hoppie and Nini just seemed unfazed by it.  
"I can already tell that we're not gonna get along..." Bridget mumbled under her breath meanwhile her partner Digimon decided that this could be an opportunity to get Bridget a friend!  
"Can you excuse us for a second!" Wizardmon grabbed Bridget and flew up into the air out of sound for the trio.  
"WIZARDMON WHAT THE H-" Bridget was struggling but at the same time remembered that this is her partner and she then decided to hear him out since he obviously had a reason for this...  
"Calm down Bridget! I was just thinking that maybe you should give this girl a chance! She could be a good friend for you!"  
And this was where he lost Bridget's cooperation. "As if I'd be friends or even allies with that girl! Even if you read her mind and saw nothing bad about her I'd still NEVER be friends with her!" Bridget crossed her arms in his arms and was basically acting like a stubborn bitch.  
Wizardmon frowned and not just because she wasn't even going to give this girl a chance but because he knew that if this was going to work out he'd have to trick her. And he hated doing that. "But Bridget she has a Digimon and in fact that Digimon doesn't look like a normal Digimon...what if she and that other Digimon..."  
Bridget opened her eyes and blinked in fact now that she thought about it her mother did complain about some of the D-XXs getting lose...  
Wizardmon read her mind and knew that he caught her attention. "Perfect" he thought and decided that he'd continue this trick... "Bridget if you became...'friends' with this girl then you'd be able to not only be able to gather information about those two D-XXs but maybe you'll find a few of the others for your mother..."  
Bridget who's a very smart girl should know that her Digimon was playing her right now...buuuut the thought of fixing up a problem for her mother and Techo overrode her normal skeptical thoughts and decided. "Fine. But I'm only doing this to get information got it?!"  
Wizardmon smiled despite no one was able to see it and lowered both of them to the ground...  
The trio meanwhile were staring at the sky... Until Hoppie piped up "So...what do you think they're doing up there?"  
"Five bucks on they're making out." Nimon sat there saying that with no shame. Whilst the other two slowly turned to her with a wtf face. She then turned to them. "...What?"  
The trio then saw both creatures in question descend from the sky and Bridget jumped down once they were low enough. Ignoring Nini's smug cat face and possible lewd question Bridget walked up to Lizzy... "Fine I will be your...friend." It took Lizzy two seconds to be buzzing with both glee and tightly squeeze her new friend! Meanwhile Bridget was reconsidering this and ten seconds away from punching her but Wizardmon was paying more attention to the smirking cat who was just getting a small look of disgust from the Rabbit but it quickly turned to more of a look of disapproval when she realized the Wizard was looking at them. They saw a look of shock in his eyes and then he flatly said "No." And then turned away...  
Nimon looked pretty confused, "The frick was that?" Hoppie meanwhile also didn't have the slightest idea.  
"Idk maybe he doesn't want to be friends with us...Oh well if Bridget really is gonna be Lizzy's friend he's stuck with us!"  
Wizardmon just ignored them for the time being and made a mental note not to just read Nimons mind like that for he may just end up mentally scarred and then turn to the two 'hugging' children. One of which whom wanted to punch the other...in the face specifically. "Bridget she means no harm."  
"YEAH BUT I DON'T" Lizzy let go of Bridget who surprisingly didn't actually strike back mostly because her fist was caught in a certain gloved one.  
"Sorry Lizzy we should've told you that she's not used to hugs nor prefers them."  
"Oh ok!...wait how did you know my name was Lizzy?" Lizzy just stood there confused wondering if someone said her name at all...  
Wizardmon let go of Bridget's fist. "Oh well I can read minds for starters and I typically search for a name first so..."  
"Ohh... Wait. THATS AWESOME! QUICK WHAT NUMBER AM I THINKING OF?!"  
"Five and your also thinking of the letters O,M, and G over and over again."  
"OH EM GEE YOUR TOTALLY RIGHT!"  
"So are her thoughts also loud?" Hoppie got up along with Nini and we're now standing next to Lizzy both to her right and to the left of Wizardmon and Bridget.  
"Sadly yes."  
"Oh wow I actually didn't expect that..."  
Nini meanwhile went wide eyed. "And now I understand."  
Hoppie looked slightly confused, "Understand what?"  
"The answer to that question lies earlier also I don't hate you two." Wizardmon wasn't as flat this time when he stated that.  
It took the rabbit a good minute to understand what he meant... "...Oh."

"Mom I'm home!...Oh wait she has work today..." Bridget sighed a bit as a flame like creature flew out of her computer, it was a DemiMeramon. It flew around her room but was careful enough to not start any fires. Bridget's room was a nice dark violet with an oak colored bookself over filled with different types of books in one corner and a computer desk right next to it. The desk was covered in papers and had a black Laptop in the middle of the papers there was also a bulletin board with pics of some unknown creatures, a Birdramon, a high school, and a simple black sheet in the middle the lines connected to the Birdramon the high school and the middle sheet... Bridget went over to her desk and grabbed a sheet of paper she wrote the names Nimon and Hoppiemon and drew something similar to them on the sheet...she then drew a separate picture of Lizzy and added them to the board...  
She was going to solve this whole dilemma...she was going to help her mother...and her mothers cause... She was going to track and take it down...

 ** **"All according to plan D-12...all according to plan...****  
"Can ya stop it with that creepier voice? It's making my ears hurt." Techomon was sitting in the dark void again and of course the eyes were talking...  
 ** **"And why should I? Also I have to hand it to you telling that whores daughter that you saw something interesting in the Digital world to lead her to that other kid...it was..."****  
"Clever? Sneaky? And your one to talk you b-" Even though he mumbled that last part a slap to the face served him right in its menacing red eyes... So once again a black claw came from the dark mass in front of him and was just about do anything that would hurt when he then decided to stand up and say something.  
"You...are the best most evil and clever thing in the whole digital world!" It put its claw back to wherever it came from and simply glared at the poor Digimon.  
"Now then. I still have things for you to do for me but until then..."  
"Until what?" It didn't reply and everything was fading away...  
"...hello...Techomon...Techomon...Techy...TECHOMON WAKE UP!" Techomon once again jolted awake but this time with a DemiMeramon floating in front of him. He was also sitting up but on the floor with his visor on and his tail plugged into the wall...he has a habit of falling asleep while doing that...  
"Techy?" He looked up at the DemiMera Digimon with a confused look.  
"Oh! Bridget and I met some new Digimon and a girl named Lizzy and they had nicknames! Hoppie and Nini I think!"  
"Hoppie..." Why did that name seem so familiar to him... He shook his head and the stood up unplugging his tail. "That's great! I mean egghead up there will finally get some friends am I right?"  
"I can hear you." Techomon jumped and yelped startled a bit by the dark haired girl walking down the stairs... She was holding her laptop and a few files, she ran over to her dark purple not so see through backpack she then put both things in her backpack, zipped it up and was ready to go out the front door.  
"W-Where are you going?" Techomon asked running over to the girl who had her right hand on the doorknob and her backpack over her left shoulder.  
"Oh well I'm going to...the library to study..."  
"We're going to try and find more information on the thing attacking the Digital world!" DemiMeramon avoided Bridget's almost to be burned hand. And Techomons visor flashed a bright red.  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT YOUR MOTHER WOULD KILL ME!" Techomon exclaimed!  
Bridget turned around, "Okay I guess I have no ch-DEMIMERAMON LETS GO!" Bridget swung the door open while DemiMeramon fired a small Flame shot at Techomon then flew though the door that slammed shut and was locked shortly after and while Techomon struggled to unlock the door thanks to his height Bridget got on her bike and DemiMeramon Dedigivolved into his baby stage Mokumon a little smoke like Digimon that despite the small flame on its head and its body made of smoke it didn't seem to burn anything... So it went into her backpack and only peaked out a little bit to see what's going on all that was visible were its yellow eyes and Bridget started pedaling away from her house...  
Meanwhile Techomon eventually just gave up on the door and decided that he's screwed ether way. Cause even if he managed to open the door... He can't be seen by anyone cause they're would be consequences...and even then Bridget probably already left... He sighed and sat down in front of the door. "Scarlet's gonna kill me for this..."


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten dreams and small realities

"W-Where am I?...who...am I...what am I...?" It was a dark room with only a few glowing lights... "I...I'm alive?...and...this...thing around my neck..." It was a collar and it had a square in the center glowing orange...  
There was a mans voice... "Hm...orange...too weak for combat alone...doesn't look like much...but..." Everything started fading away... "Welcome to the world..." And like that everything was black...for a brief moment... Then she heard a familiar voice...  
"Wakey Wakey Hoppie!" Lizzy was poking her backpack and was sitting outside in the break area where you could go socialize with friends or just enjoy your fifthteen minute break before class.  
"H-huh?" Hoppiemon opened her eyes and realized that Lizzy's second class of the day was over and honestly failing asleep was something that the both of them were used to. That and they were sitting behind a rock near a tree on a small 'hill' when really it was less than a foot high... "Oh it was just a dream...wait...what was in that dream again?"  
"What?" Lizzy was leaned back against the rock waiting for Kevin and the others to show up...  
"Oh...nothing..."  
"Hey!" Tanner shouted running over to the spot and eventually Kevin came along and then Bridget and Sunny but those two came at the same time.  
"Y-Yeah turns out that our classes are really close b-by..." Sunny said as shyly as usual.  
"Wow! That's great news!...I think." Lizzy said trying to be optimistic as usual.  
Kevin decided to interrupt. "Weren't we supposed to be here for some team meeting?"  
"Wha-?" Lizzy tilled her head slightly.  
"You said, "Emergency team meeting at the rock!" This morning."  
"...Oh right!" Lizzy then got up and stepped on "the rock." "The meetings about!...where we're actually going to hold these meetings!" And everyone's sweat dropped.  
"This...is our leader?" Bridget looked pretty skeptical that this bone head was a leader of their so called 'team.'  
Lizzy blinked. "Leader?"  
And at that Bridget blinked as well. "Wait do you guys both not have a leader or a base?"  
"Or a plan, purpose, or even a real team." Hoppie and Nini both added from both respective bags.  
"So basically I just joined a team, That isn't a team?" Bridget now had her arms crossed.  
"I-I mean we just met each other not too long ago!" Sunny said stuttering.  
Kevin then decided to speak. "Speaking of which what's her Digimon and is it even here?"  
"Mokumon is at home right now." Bridget said blankly.  
Kevin looked back at Lizzy. "She doesn't even keep her partner with her at all times."  
"He shouldn't have to go with me everywhere. And at least I don't always stuff him in a bag like you guys."  
Tanner then decided to butt in "Actually Puamon's with my sister so..."  
"With your little sister?" Kevin asked also crossing his arms.  
"Well um..."  
"G-Guys we only have five minutes let's actually discuss s-"  
"No Sunny we are discussing something." After Bridget finished talking Sunny kept her mouth shut.  
"Guys! Let's not fight!" Lizzy was trying to be peace maker but was failing as the kids started to argue... Meanwhile in this dispute Kyaromon escaped Sunny's bag again and went off to...somewhere they probably shouldn't. While Hoppie and and Nini decided to have a conversation.  
"Hey Nini..." Hoppiemon peeked her head out of Lizzy's backpack.  
"Yeah?" Nehmon did the same.  
"Ever just have a dream where y-"  
"Oh yeah I have dreams! One time I dreamt that I was a cat flying through space with a rainbow coming out of m-"  
"No no no no no not like that! I meant that have you had a dream that you can't remember but you swear was...important?"  
The cat hummed, "Hmm...well I once dreamed about uh...a dark room but um that's all I remember."  
"Hm..."  
"Wait why are you asking this? Did you have another one of those Nightmares?"  
"Nini I just said that I couldn't remember it." Hoppie stated blankly at the cat.  
"Alright alright...but anyway if-"  
And the bell rang interrupting Nini.  
Bridget grabbed her bag and turned to leave. "Bye morons I have to go to class." Other than hearing the word "rude" in Japanese from Kevin, Bridget ignored the others byes completely. "Hm now that I think about it Mokumon didn't want me to leave without him today...I'm sure it's nothing..." She said to herself...  
Meanwhile with the others Sunny just said a quiet goodbye and picked up her backpack that no longer had Kyaromon in it. But she didn't seem to notice as she walked off... Tanner say bye to everyone while Kevin and Lizzy walked in the same direction to their next classes...  
Lizzy sighed, "Well that went nowhere... Fifteen minutes...wasted..."  
Kevin meanwhile rolled his eyes. "It was Bridget's fault let's face it." And walked ahead of Lizzy.  
"Not entirely actually you legitimately got mad at her for not having her Digimon with her!"  
"Yeah b-"  
"Same with Tanner..."  
"..." Kevin went silent...  
"...Fine! If your not going to say anything about it then enjoy the rest of your day!" She walked ahead of him again...  
"Lizzy we share home room. We're going to see each other again."  
"I don't care you know what I mean." Lizzy stopped in front of her next class...

"I can taste the boredom..." Lizzy had her face on the desk again with her hair spread out covering what little of her face would be exposed...  
"Do you always have to be dramatic?" Meanwhile Kevin was doing a few math problems on his math homework while leaning on his right hand and pencil with a calculator in his left.  
"...yes." Lizzy was just being...blank. Which would be considered uncharacteristic if she wasn't bored.  
Hoppie meanwhile stared at the clock but wasn't entirely focused on it instead she was in her own thoughts wondering if her dreams were really connected... "Hmm..." She hummed while Nini just got really bored... Until there was a vibrating noise and it sounded like a Phone...  
"Kev your phones going off." She reached into the depths of Kevin's back pack to find it. But Lizzy's was doing the same... As both kids grabbed their phones when they were sure no one was looking it was a text from Sunny!

Sunny: GUYS I LOST KYAROMON!  
Lizzy: WHAT?!  
Kevin: Wait how?-_-  
Lizzy: Kevin we don't have time for that school ends in like...ten minutes nevermind.  
Bridget: Can you idiots stop texting me about bullshit or whatever I'm in a SMART classroom and they don't allow people to be texting friends-_-  
Lizzy: ?  
Tanner: What's goin on?  
Bridget: Apparently someone irresponsibly lost their Digimon.  
Sunny: Well I...  
Lizzy: Look EVERYONE make an excuse that we have to use the bathroom so we can go look for Kyaromon okay?  
Kevin: Yeah sure.  
Bridget: Whatever.  
Tanner: Alright!  
Keira: Why am I being spammed?  
Sunny:...  
Lizzy:...  
Tanner:...  
Bridget: …  
Bridget: Who is that?  
Lizzy: Oh that's Kevin's sister Keira.  
Sunny: wait you were added to the group chat Kīra?  
Keira: Yeah.  
Kevin: Wait when and how I didn't add you...  
Keira: Nini.  
Kevin: …  
Kevin: Of course...  
Diana: Hello!:3  
Bridget: …  
Bridget: OKAY WHO THE F*CK IS THAT?!  
Tanner: LANGUAGE SHES FIVE!  
Diana: Brother what's a f*ck?  
Keira: LOL! ? ﾟﾘﾂ?  
Kevin: Not helping.  
Tanner: DONT EVER SAY THAT WORD ITS BAD!  
Diana: Okie if you say so:3  
Bridget: AGAIN WHO THE HELL?!  
Tanner: LANGUAGE!  
Tanner: AND SHES MY LITTLE SISTER!  
Bridget: OKAY AND HOW DID SHE GET ON THE CHAT?!  
Lizzy: Yeah isn't she like five?  
Bridget: HOW DID SHE GET A PHONE?  
Tanner: EMERGENCIES!  
Diana: AND APPS!:3  
Bridget:...  
Bridget: Nope I'm done with this.  
Lizzy: With what?

Sunny: I...think she turned her phone off?  
Keira: Or more accurately put us on do not disturb XD  
Kevin: Well whatever are we going to find Kyaromon or not?  
Sunny: Well I'm already looking but

Lizzy: But what?

Tanner: Sunny?

Sunny: Oh!  
Sunny: Sorry for not saying anything I found them!  
Kevin: Where?  
Sunny: In one of the computer labs they said that they were bored and then happened to see one of the monitors glowing and decided to check it out...  
Sunny: They were in the Digital World the whole day!  
Lizzy: WOW!  
Kevin: Eh.  
Tanner: Wait so we can go to the Digital world at school?  
Sunny: I mean...it's still school...but yeah apparently...  
Lizzy: AWESOME IMA SKIP MY CLASSES!  
Kevin: The school might go into lockdown if a girl suddenly disappeared without a trace. Also you have to remember that you actually NEED to learn and do your work-_-

Lizzy: Your no fun Kev?  
Kevin: Hm.  
Keira: Kebin the wet blanket XD  
Kevin: And I'm putting you guys on mute.  
Sunny: I think we should use this computer for emergencies only...  
Tanner: What if someone else used it?  
Lizzy: Aren't we the only Digidestend around?

Diana: Miss Lizzy we thought the same thing:3  
Lizzy: Oh yeah same with Kev and I...  
Bridget: Ok I turned my phone back on to see all of these messages the f*ck?  
Tanner: LANGUAGE!  
Bridget: ? ﾟﾏﾻ  
Diana: why is she pointing up? With her middle finger?  
Tanner: Diana do you know how to put us on mute?  
Diana: no  
Tanner: Then put your phone away unless mommy texts you okay?  
Diana: Ok big brother!:3  
Tanner:…  
Tanner: Bridget can you maybe not use such language and emojis around a FIVE YEAR OLD?!  
Bridget: Eh idk.  
Bridget: Also where's Japanese boy he's been quiet.  
Lizzy: He's doing his math homework and yeah he sits next to me in class.  
Bridget: Oh yay.  
Bridget: I'll pray for him.  
Bridget: Did Sunshine find her Digimon?  
Sunny: S-Sunshine?  
Bridget: Wow you stuttered in text-_-  
Sunny: yes I found them...  
Bridget: them? Like what a gender neutral?  
Sunny: yes...  
Lizzy: SHIT TECH!  
Tanner: What?!  
Bridget: TECH?! WHAT ABOUT HIM?!  
Bridget: LIZZY!  
Bridget: HELLO PINK NUTSO DO YOU COPY?!

Lizzy: The teacher was looking this way sorry?  
Bridget:...  
Bridget: Yeah no bye again.  
Lizzy: …  
Lizzy: Pink nutso?  
Tanner: We have a minute till bell.  
Keira: And I have homework XD  
Lizzy: Well alright let's just talk outside of school then.

Each of them put their phones away only for the bell to ring shortly after. Lizzy didn't take anything out of her backpack so she was already packed and Kevin was waiting for her by the door...  
"I'm...sorry for what I said to the others at the rock today..." Kevin mumbled as the two walked out the front of the school...  
Lizzy hummed. "What was that Kev?"  
Kevin signed in annoyance as he repeated himself only slightly more audible. "I said I'm sorry about what I said at the rock..."  
"A lil louder Kev!" Lizzy was smiling like an idiot and Kevin just walked pasted her.  
"Yeah no. I know you heard me THAT time." Kevin stated as Lizzy pouted.  
"Your sister was right you are a wet blanket..." Lizzy mumbled but before Kevin could retort they noticed Tanner, Sunny and Bridget talking by one of the bike racks...  
"So yeah Mokumon met me when I was four crazy right?" Bridget was already on her bike  
"Your not as bad as my sister I mean her partner came around when she was two months actually and as for me well same time I was six! Heh!" Tanner was adjusting his bikehelmet.  
"I-I met Kyraomon when I was eight..." Sunny said shyly she doesn't often ride a bike for she normally walks to the library after school or rides the bus the home.  
"HEY GUYS!" Lizzy shouted running over to the group meanwhile Bridget started pedaling away...  
"And I'm leaving before loud mouth comes over see ya." Bridget was biking away by the time Lizzy arrived to the others.  
"I think you scared her off." Kevin looked unsurprised as he checked his phone.  
"Damn it." Lizzy turned to the others. "So guys wanna hang out today?" Lizzy asked while Tanner shook his head.  
"Can't, I have to pick up my sister from Kindergarten... "  
Sunny also shook her head. "I was going to go to the library but no offense Lizzy but it's not the place for you..."  
Kyaromon then popped out of Sunnys bag again. "Aww boo! I have to be EXTRA quiet there!"  
Kevin just started walking to the bus. "Yeah no I'm going home."  
"WHAT?! WHY?" Lizzy of course shouted.  
Kevin then simply stated. "Because I feel like it." He then turned his head to Lizzy, "Also everyone else is going their separate ways. So..." He then hopped on the bus while Lizzy started shouting!  
"WET BLANKET!" and then ran after him and got on the bus as well...

Hoppie was just staring at Lizzy's digivice...pondering... "Now that I think about it...how much do I remember from that...place..." She hummed a bit and then decided to get up and yawn a bit she looked over to Lizzy who was...asleep instead of you guessed it, doing her homework. Meanwhile while Lizzy answered the call to a nap Hoppie was now receiving one and decided to just go to sleep right then and there...what's the worst that could happen...

"THE EXPERIMENTS HAVE ESCAPED! D-** and D-** HAVE GONE MISSING!" A man was shouting as chaos had spread... Meanwhile a Pink bunny like creature was terrified out of her mind as she hid from the 'bad things' that were looking for her...  
Something kept flashing while shouting-no screaming! Like it was being ripped apart! The Digimon closed her eyes tightly and cried she would've left if she could but her cursed collar would just shock her... Speaking of which she was surprised that no one had found her...she looked down...the color orange flickered then shorted out! She then managed to get the cursed thing off... She was free... And then slowly everything started to fade...  
"Hoppie...Hoppie?...Hoppie!...HOPPIEMON!"  
"GAH!" Hoppie sat straight up and looked around franticly "Wh-What?" She then turned to Lizzy.  
"Normally I wouldn't wake you up...unless I'm THAT bored but my Digivice is all weird...  
"Wha?" Hoppie picked it up and looked at it... "Liz...nothing's wrong with it..."  
"Really?" Lizzy tilled her head. "Weird I thought I heard something staticky or something...I guess it was all in my head then..."  
Hoppie hummed a small bit and stared at it... But didn't dwell on it long cause her stomach wanted food. "I'll get back to the Digivice later what's for dinner?  
Lizzy already had a bowl for Hoppie it's was just mashed potatoes and gravy but hey not bad in Hoppie's opinion. Lizzy then pulled out her phone ready to harass her friends! Well in the meantime I guess.

Lizzy: Heyyyyyy guys!  
Lizzy: Anyone willin to talk?  
Bridget: No.  
Lizzy: Geez your just as bad as Kevin?  
Kevin: I can read this too you know.  
Keira: And the wet blankets sisters in the house!  
Kevin:...Nope not doing this going back to sleep.  
Lizzy: Kevin it's seven.  
Lizzy: Hey that rhymed!  
Kevin: Yes and I'm tired and don't care.  
Tanner: Well night then! Also what's up Liz?  
Lizzy: Eh nothin much.  
Lizzy: Anyone have something to talk about?  
Diana: OKAY!

Tanner: My sister is typing a storm Kevin you might want to turn your phone off  
Kevin: Yeah about that he gave it to me :3 -Nini  
Lizzy: I'm guessing your Nimon right now?  
Kevin: Yep! :3  
Bridget: Yeah I'm leaving unless someone has something important to say.  
Diana: OKAY SO I CLIMBED THE ENTIRE JUGGLE GYM TODAY AND PUAMON FELL OFF BUT HES OKAY AND THEN POROMON FELL OFF TO GEY HIM BUT THEN JADEN CAUGHT HIM AND WE THANK HIM THEN LATER WE ALL SAT FOR RESESE AND AND I SAW A SNAIL BUT ONE OF THE BOYS STEPED ON IT  
Diana: BROTHER HOW SO YOU TURN THE NUMBERS BACK TO SMALL?!  
Bridget:...  
Bridget: Bye assholes.  
Tanner: LANGUAGE!  
Sunny: it's the same button you use to make them big okay?  
Diana: OKAY!  
Diana: …  
Diana: it worked!  
Lizzy: Hey! I have an idea lets discuss a...

Lizzy: HIDEOUT!

Kevin: Where?:3  
Lizzy: NO IDEA!

Tanner: Well my parents don't know about our Digimon so um...  
Sunny: well the cafe would've been an option of people weren't there...  
Kevin: The rock?:3  
Keira: The park? I mean it's a place we can all go...  
Lizzy: Hmm...  
Sunny: The library?  
Lizzy: Too quiet-3-  
Tanner: Why not just the Digital world?

Kevin: Fair:3  
Lizzy: Yeah that's not that bad of an idea!  
Sunny: Yeah it's something we all seem to agree on!  
Keira: Yeah but where in the Digital world?  
Lizzy: Can we check on that tomorrow? It's thirty past seven...  
Kevin: Yeah and Kevin just threw up.  
Lizzy: wat  
Sunny: Oh dear is he okay?!  
Kevin: Yeah not gonna lie...probably my fault.  
Keira: Nini what did you do to my brother?!  
Tanner: Aren't you there with them?  
Keira: No I'm at the movies.

Tanner: With your phone?  
Keira: It got boring-3-  
Kevin: Probably food poisoning...probably.  
Keira: I can't have one day of peace with you and now Yokomons complaining about us leaving-_-  
Kevin: Eh don't worry he'll be fine...  
Keira: I don't trust you what so ever I'm coming home and telling Yokomon it's your fault-_-  
Lizzy: Well tell Kevin I hope he feels better bye!

Lizzy just turned off her phone and went over to her bed an plopped onto it. Hoppie who finished her bowl of potatoes turned to Lizzy. "So what happened?"  
Lizzy sighed. "We all agreed on out base being in the Digital world at the moment somewhere and Kevin has food poisoning."  
"...Nini left something out again didn't she?"  
"I'm surprised that Kevin still has a stomach yes."  
"Well I'm bored. Wanna watch TV?"  
"Yep."  
The two both got off the bed and raced downstairs only this time Lizzy touched the bottom first. "VICTORY!" She of course shouted while Hoppie just walked past her.  
"Yeah sure." The two then simply went to the living room and scrolled through the channels...until Hoppie fell asleep again...

She was running and running but then something or someone hit her from behind...there was a bright light... She woke up outside...but why? The Digimon got up... She was free...but she didn't know why...she simply walked until she found a tree...she heard something...loud. But before she could turn around there was a ringing bell and a crash... A young girl with Mahogany brown hair crashed into the tree along with her sky blue and pale pink bike...and that girl... Was Lizzy Hikari Coura.


	7. Chapter 7

Voices...and D-XXs

Lizzy was just sitting by the window after school...it was Friday and all of her friends were ether busy or in Kevin's case sick. She stared out of her window watching the raindrops smack across the glass... She was bored and Hoppie was asleep... "She's sleeping more than Nehmon..." Lizzy mumbled as she lie on her desk still looking out her window... She sighed her mother was out shopping and she had no one to talk to...sometimes she wondered if her friends were really...friends... Kevin and Bridget seem to hate each other but then again Bridget hates everyone...Tanner's trying sure and Sunny's just way too quiet... Even Lizzy can admit that she can somewhat cause a problem herself... Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a voice...  
 ** **"Lizzy..."**** It called...  
"Wha? Who's there?" Lizzy looked around her room but no one was there other than Hoppie who was sleeping on her bed... "Am I imagining things?" Just as she turned back to the mirror she heard the voice...calling her name again...  
 ** **"Oh come on dear child follow my voice..."****  
Again Lizzy looked around but then at her Digivice by her laptop which was glowing a bit... Lizzy picked it up and looked at it... The screen was static...  
 ** **"Hey Lizzy...do you want to know a secret?"**** Lizzy didn't know what she was doing but she slowly nodded and mumbled a yes... Before she knew what was going on everything around her faded to black...

"Ow..." The Mahogany haired girl whined while rubbing her head. The poor girl just crashed her new bike into a tree... Luckily it's wasn't broken just scratched up a bit. "Oh no mom's going to kill me!" The girl got up meanwhile behind the tree a small pink bunny like Digimon hid... The creature peaked at the human hoping not to be noticed but the girl noticed her while grabbing the handle of her new bike. "Huh?" The girl tilled her head as Hoppie hid again... She was scared that this human was going to hurt her but... "Hey? Are you still there? Don't be afraid if you are..." Something...about this girl just seemed...friendly like she had absolutely no intentions of hurting the small creature... So Hoppie slowly took another peak and the girl smiled a bit before looking surprised. "What...are you?"  
"M-my name is..." Before Hoppie could finish speaking a bright light appeared above them and slowly floated down... Hoppie somehow knew what this meant...she could feel it... A pale pink Digivice landed in Lizzy's now open hands... Hoppie found her partner... And then stated... "My name...Is Hoppiemon."

"It's so dark...where am I? The young girl stood up in a void of darkness...she looked around only to see nothing... "Hello? Is anyone there...or here?" Just then a dark cloud appeared but instead of red eyes that showed up it instead showed a silhouette of a woman...probably to seem less alarming...  
 ** **"Hello there..."**** a glitchy voice said and although surprisingly not as alarming...Lizzy felt uneasy...  
"Wh-Who are you?" Lizzy took a step back...ripples of dark water was what the ground looked and felt like as she took those steps...  
 ** **"That is of no importance...But I can answer why I'm here...and well why you're here..."****  
"...go on..." Lizzy said, being uncharacteristically quiet for once...  
 ** **"I want to give you a gift...but you have to help me in order to obtain it..."****  
"...what do you need help with?" It was more of a mumble than an actual question...  
 ** **"Well that I'll tell you later...same with your gift...my time is up for today I'll talk to you later...goodbye child and until we meet again."****  
Before Lizzy could get another word out everything disappeared...  
Lizzy slowly awoke with her head resting on her arms which in turn were on her desk, she slowly sat up and stretched. And then looked at her Digivice in which looked normal still a pretty pale pink... Lizzy just stared at it wondering what that weird dream was about... Meanwhile Hoppie was still asleep and it was still raining... Lizzy sighed a small bit before looking over to her computer... She hummed before opening it up and turning it on...

"I don't see why you actually care if I'm friends with them or not."  
"Because you need someone to talk to other than Techo, your mother and I? Plus they have Digimon so something in common!" Wizardmon was organizing the bookshelf mostly out of boredom which if he's bored enough the books will change from organized Alphabetically to color to numeral...back to alphabetical...in about twenty minutes.  
"Yeah no I refuse to actually befriend a five year old, some dumbass teen, and a loud mouth." Bridget took a sip of her coffee...  
"I see you didn't say anything about Tanner, Sunny or Kevin..." After that one comment Bridget nearly spit her coffee back out.  
"W-Well you see the shy one is shy and Tanner's...nice. And the Japanese one is...well he's better than the first three I mentioned..."  
Wizardmon picked up a dictionary. "Can't you at least try to be friends with them?...also please stop drinking so much of that it'll stunt your growth..."  
"You sound like my mother..." Bridget grumbled, taking another sip...  
Wizardmon shrugged and he put the last books in the bookshelf... "Hm..."  
"You can always go watch TV you know." Bridget started typing on her computer while talking to her Digital friend.  
"I know. But I kind of...enjoy this in a way."  
"Right cause cleaning my 'messes' is enjoyable."  
"And researching day and night is enjoyable?"  
"...Hm." Bridget turned around and stood up. "Okay what is it?"  
"What's what?"  
"Is there an actual reason you want me to be friends with these kids?"  
"I already told you...unless you want me to make a full list."  
"..." Bridget picked up her phone.  
"What are you?"  
"I'm just looking up a few things because I don't want to add more tabs to my computer..."  
"Like?"  
"The benefits of having friends."  
The wizard sighed. "Bridget you can't just look up and expect an answer for everything..."  
Just the Bridget decided to look up and repeat exactly what she saw. "Boost your happiness and reduce your stress. Improve your self-confidence and self-worth. Help you cope with traumas, such as divorce, serious illness, job loss or the death of a loved one. Encourage you to change or avoid unhealthy lifestyle habits, such as excessive drinking or lack of exercise..."  
"...did you rip that straight from Google?"  
"Yes. Also I sort of see your point now."  
"...So how about you um..."  
"Ignorance isn't bliss it doesn't hurt to look things up."  
"That's not what...Want to just go watch TV?"  
"Hm. No. But you can."  
Before anyone could do pretty much anything else Bridget's computer monitor screen turned white and started glowing before displaying computer code and Techo who looked like he lost a fight with a giant thistle bush came flying out of it...  
Bridget just blinked "Okay one what the hell happened to you and two...why my computer?"  
"Hello to you too..." He grumbled as he stood up and just showed her a holographic neon blue screen. It read, "D-13 aka Mousieteermon, A champion level Digimon that was the 13th created although not a failure she is not a success ether. She is somewhat inexperienced when it comes to actually fighting but she can hold her own against at most three opponents..." She didn't read the rest of the text after that.  
Bridget just blinked. "So let me get this straight...you got beat up by a mouse somewhat dressed as a Musketeer?" After that reply Techo sighed,  
"Actually no these cuts came from something else but that's not important." As that 'explanation' came out of his mouth someone already got the full answer.  
"He was chased off a small cliff." Wizardmon said just staring at the no longer code covered monitor. While Techo started stuttering from embarrassment Bridget just picked up her Digivice from her nightstand and went to her computer.  
While typing a bit more on what she was originally doing then saving and closing out she turned back to the pair of Digimon. "Do you need help with this one?"  
"Wh-What no I don't!"  
"Yes he does." Techo glared at the Wizard through his visor and then turned to Bridget.  
"Can you at least call the other...whatever you guys are?" Techo said in a somewhat grumble...  
"We can handle this." Bridget said simply as the other two exchanged glances before joining her at the computer...  
"Sure you can't at least text them for back up-" Techo started but they were in the Digital world shortly after he said that...  
Bridget just walked forward and looked around they showed up in a forest type area... "We don't need their help. Plus most of them are busy..."  
"Busy doing what?" Techo asked but Bridget ignored him...Techo then decided to start looking around... "She's close...enough anyway...  
"Okay we'll have her back here in faster than you can say your own name..." Bridget looked up at the trees while saying this...there were a few thin scratch marks...  
Meanwhile Techo and Wizardmon walked off together talking a small bit. "Scarlet-Sama's not over working herself right? She's been coming him later and later..." The Wizard said while staring at bits of a rock that seemed to have been sliced apart almost perfectly... Meanwhile Techo sighed...  
"It's cause multiple D-XXs have escaped recently with no trace...like the one we're looking for... Luckily she's not feral like most of them... But anyway I think sh-"  
"Shh!" The Wizard said now listening to his surroundings... There was a small rustling in the trees... The two stayed silent...  
"...wait where's Bridget?" Techo whispered but before the Wizard could answer a some what squeaky feminine voice shouted!  
"Sarani 3ttsu!" And then with a puff of smoke four Mousieteermons came out of no where ready to fight! Of course they're all identical so they all were brown mouse like humanoids that were at best the same height as Wizardmon, each of them had reddish hot pink eyes with 'hair' somewhat coving their left eyes, they had a yellow midriff with a dark blue cape like coat and black boots she was also wearing a dark navy blue hat had a long thin tail with a flat thin sword... Speaking of a sword each of them removed the sword from its hilt and ran forward after the two Digimon. "HA!" They all were clearly prepared fight but did not expect their opponents to just float up into the sky. "Huh?" They all said at the exact same time.  
"Well you didn't tell me there were four of them..." Wizardmon mumbled a bit while holding onto Techomon mostly so he wouldn't just fall.  
"Th-There aren't! It's her copy's! They all have equal strength as the original but with a small boost mainly in speed... But if you can hit the original the copies will cease!" While Techo was explaining Wizardmon already figured out which one was the original and fired a Thunderball at her she barely dodged but the clones disappeared anyway.  
"Gah!" The real one shouted stumbling a bit as she fell meanwhile Wizardmon already had another Thunderball ready but Mousieteermon had her hands up. "WAIT!" She yelled and then Wizardmon paused and looked at the mouse Digimon... Meanwhile Techo wasn't having any of this.  
"JUST HIT HER! She's right there!" Wizardmon ignored him and lowered the both of them to the ground.  
Wizardmon stepped forward. "We aren't going to hurt you, or at least anymore than we might've did..." While he talked Mousie stepped back a bit.  
"Lies! That one works for the humans...and how do I know that you don't ether..." Mousie kept backing up while the Wizards mind went blank...  
"Well I...we..." The Wizard hoped that Bridget wouldn't just show up but of course speak or in this case think of the devil and well...  
"Wizardmon! Did you find her?!" Bridget ran up to them while Mousieteermon gave a glare and held up her sword.  
"How dare you betrayed your kind for that human why work with such foul creatures?!" Before another word was spoken she ran off while no one bothered to chase her...  
Techo just stood there... "What...why didn't you stop her?! She could be anywhere now!"  
The Wizard just shook his head and said. "She's not a threat..." He then turned to Bridget. "I read a small bit of her mind...I'll tell you two later..." He then walked off back to the Digiport...  
Bridget looked at Techo who doesn't seem pleased...

Bridget was back to her coffee while Techo was doing whatever with his screens while Wizardmon who was now Candlemon explained. "You said it yourself Techo she's not as feral plus she just wants to be free...also when I was Wizardmon I read your mind you weren't assigned a mission today..." Techo paused and it turns out he was playing Pong which he then lost almost instantly after the Candle like Digimon said that.  
"W-Well uh..." Techo turned off the game on his screens while Bridget just looked at him.  
"It did seem suspicious that YOU of all mons were sent on that mission..." Bridget took another sip of her coffee...  
"...ok fine I wasn't on a mission...I just copied the files and went looking for Mousieteermon myself she seemed like an easy target but that stupid 'Three more' technique..."  
Candlemon hummed a small bit... While Bridget went back to her computer. "If you don't have anything else to do then go back your not even supposed to be here as often as you are...or at least that's what mom says..." Candlemon went silent while Techo just sighed and then jumped up onto Bridget's desk.  
"Yeah see you later..." He then jumped through the computer shortly after saying that...  
"...You know I always wondered how he knows where to go...but then again he most times messes up." After that small comment Bridget turned off her monitor...  
"Oh yeah why were you on your old computer anyway?"  
"Because I left my laptop at school..."  
The candle like Digimon blinked. "You normally don't do that..."  
Bridget didn't reply to that she just put her mug down and stretched. "Want to watch TV now?"  
"..." The candle blinked again, "Did something happen that I don't know about?"  
Bridget had a ghost of a smile and simply said. "I'm done with my work," she walked over to her rooms door. "and since I don't have my laptop..."  
After a blink Candlemon just smiled shouted a small bit "Okay!" Before hopping behind Bridget...

"I swear to god I am NEVER trusting that damn cat again!" Keira shouted as she threw away the last perishable thing in the fridge... Biyomon was also helping her with a trash bag.  
"I'm honestly surprised that you trusted her in the first place..." Biyomon mumbled as Keira as she held open the trash bag.  
Keira sighed and then looked over the pretty much empty fridge... "okay...now I need to buy new...everything." She picked up the now tied trash bag. "Biyomon I want you to stay here and watch Kevin...you know why." The pink Digimon nodded.  
"Yeah I understand." And like that she flew up stairs and knocked on Kevin's door only to be greeted by Nini as Nimon. "Is Kevin alright?" The bird was trying to peek into his room...  
But the cat closed the door. "Yeah he's just asleep though I wouldn't bother him if I were you though." Nimon just walked over to the stairs. "Also sorry for me I guess being irresponsible so um..." Biyomon crossed her arm like wings.  
"Ya think? Also I wouldn't go down stairs if I were you." The cat ignored her warning and was greeted by a pissed Keira.  
"Oh hi Keira..." Nini backed up she knew exactly where this was going.  
"Biyomon." And like that Nini was grabbed from behind.  
"WAIT DON'T PUT ME IN THE TIME OUT CAGE!"  
Keira and Biyomon just shoved her into a pet carrier that was labeled "Time out" and locked the cage. Keira then lowered herself to Nini's new level and smugly said "Oh and if you break out of her again I'll make sure to get you back for that okay?"  
"THE HELL YOU MEAN BY THAT?! LET ME OUT!" Nini was two seconds away from punching the bars again but Biyomon was keeping watch.  
As Keira left the room Biyomon got down to eye level just like Keira and said. "Just because you're a Champion that doesn't mean I can't beat you...also I recommend that you listen to Keira's warning this time. AND! If you sit quietly for ten minutes straight I'll give you a lollipop." She smiled a bit while Nini just glared.  
"Betrayal..." She mumbled while Biyomon just shook her head.  
"Nope! This is all on you Ni!" And like that after an hour of sitting and waiting Nini was asleep with a lollipop stick in her mouth and Kevin woke up feeling...better at least.  
He cleared his throat a bit once he left his room he quietly called out for anyone what was there... "N-Nini?...Keira...Y-Yokomon?" He blinked and it seemed like everything was getting darker...then he heard a strange voice...  
 ** **"Kevin...Kevin..."**** Kevin gulped wondering if he was hallucinating... He stumbled backwards into a wall by accident... ****"Kevin..."****  
"Wh-Who's there?" He followed the voice and realized he was back in his room...everything got darker though...except for a faint glow on the nightstand...his dark blue Digivice was glowing...but the screen was just static...confused he picked it up inspecting it...but then everything went straight to black...

Kevin woke up in his bed drenched in sweat and just as nauseated as when he went to sleep... Meanwhile downstairs the two Digimon were still asleep one in a foldable chair and the other in a cage... Kevin shook his head a bit looking over to his Digivice on his night stand... "It was just a dream...just a fever dream..." He told himself as he lie back down... "It was just a dream... ** **It was just a dream."****


	8. Chapter 8

Don't get shocked Sunny!

"N-Now Kyaromon! We are going to the library, check on Kevin and talk to Bridget! Please stop fighting the bag..." Sunny, the brown haired Digidestend was walking to the towns library. It was a Saturday afternoon and everything seemed to be as calm as can be...excluding her Digimon who was even more restless than usual... "Kyaro please...!" They happened to be walking in front of Sunny's middle school and that's when Kyraomon lost it and practically flew out of Sunny's bag! The Digimon ran off into the building... "K-Kyraomon wait!" The Digimon ran through the bars of the gate with enough ease to make an octopus jealous...meanwhile Sunny struggled. "Oh dear! Kyaro wait!" It was no use the girl had to find another way in...but as if by miracle she noticed that the cameras weren't on...and that no one was around... "Okay Sunny what would the others do..." The thought of Lizzy already climbing the fence with Hoppie popped into her mind and Nini just walking through the bars...Kevin would probably climb too after all there's a Digiport inside the school... And Tanner...probably won't climb the fence unless seriously dire... Sunny sighed she knew that most of her friends would just break in while Bridget wouldn't even get involved... She tied her dress to her side really happy that no one would see and threw her bag over the fence while attempting to climb the fence... Meanwhile Kyaromon ran through the halls of the school looking for something...or someone... "That...was the worst possible thing I could ever do..." She quickly grabbed her bag and ran inside...then she remembered the other cameras the silent girl froze...just because one seemed to not work she was still terrified that she might get exposed and expelled all because her Digimon escaped from her bag for an unknown reason...she slowly turned her head to the nearest camera...it was broken...someone or something smashed the glass but it looked more like a small burning of some sort... She gulped realizing that whatever did that could be what Kyaromon was after... The fact that the door was unlocked was also pretty unsettling... The girl continued her search for her Digimon...while her Digimon did the same but for something or someone else...  
"K-Kyaromon? Kyaromon! Where are you?!" Sunny just started running down the halls of her school until she reached a dead end and went a different direction. But then a somewhat electric robotic voice was heard...it was...laughing? Why... And even then it was more of a giggle at the moment... Sunny hid around a corner...then she saw what looked like a...toaster? Plugged into a random outlet... She removed herself from her hiding place walking up to the toaster...only...it moved and it had electrical outlet shaped eyes on what looked like the side of the toaster and was looking right at her! Sunny stumbled backwards and tripped while the thing walked up to her unplugging what one would say was its tail or just an electrical cord a normal toaster would have from the outlet. Sunny was somewhat scared or more like freaked out by this thing. "G-Gah! Please don't hurt me!" The thing was surprised that Sunny was more scared of it...or at least for the moment...  
It was curious especially since Sunny was no threat what so ever. "My name is Ellmon D-22." It said in that electrical voice Sunny heard not too long ago...  
"O-Oh my n-name is Sunny..." Although she was very quiet the creature heard her and seemed happy and Sunny smiled a bit but then she heard something familiar...well someone.  
"SHIPPO SWING!" Kyaromon ran up to Ellmon hitting it hard with his tail knocking it into a wall...  
"K-KYAROMON?!" Sunny for possibly the first time in her life yelled or well the first time she would remember she stood up and was about to run over to stop Kyaromon from attacking more and help Ellmon up but then Ellmon started to glow or more accurately it's back started.  
"TOAST SHOCK!" It shouted launching some type of energy ball from its well back at the both of them Sunny fell back on her butt again and shrieked while Kyaromon ran up to Ellmon again to attack but this time Ellmon just glowed and started Digivolving turning into a small humanoid creature wearing a weird helmet with an electrical outlet shape on the front of it along with its face being the same way and some type of spike from the back, it had a thunderbolt design on its chest and a huge sparkplug for a tail.  
"Ellmon Digivolve to! Electromon!" It said in a now more robotic voice as it sprang forward to attack! Kyaromon ran forward as well!  
"SHIPPO SWING!" Kyaromon sprang forward about to hit Electromon with their tail.  
"PLUG N PULL!" Electromon shouted as its own tail started generating electricity and once it was done it jabbed Kyaromon with its tail shocking them!  
"Kyaromon!" Sunny cried out as her partner hit the tile of the school's hall floor... Electromon walked forward. Sunny clenched her eyes shut but ran in front of her hurt partner. "I won't let you hurt them anymore!" She shouted but not nearly as loud as Lizzy would be. She kept her eyes clenched and was terrified that this thing might attack her...and rightfully so. Electromon stayed silent but started charging up an attack...it didn't seem to remember that Sunny never hurt it...or that she wasn't a threat...  
It jumped into the air and shouted. "Plug n pull!" And just when was about to hit Sunny her bright yellow Digivice started glowing same with Kyaromon...  
"Kyaromon Digivolve to-" although Kudamon isn't exactly a new sight it was still surprising to see Kudamon jump above Sunny and fired a Holy Shot square at Electromon's chest! "Kudamon!" Kudamon landed in front of Sunny ready to attack it or defend her. Electromon got up and started charging up a different attack it's four fingered hand turned into a canon as it jumped up into the air and then aimed it's new canon at the two and yelled!  
"Electro laser!" And fired a beam at the two of them! Sunny instead of fricking running pretty much cowered in fear while Kudamon decided the best thing to do.  
"Zekkoushou!" A blinding light came from Kudamon's earring and blinded Eletromon making its attack miss. While the light still blinded the enemy Kudamon just grabbed Sunny with their tail and ran...  
A short while later they ran into the girls bathroom... "D-Do you think we lost it?" Sunny whispered while Kudamon leaned against the wall next to the door. Speaking of Kudamon unlike Kyaromon Kudamon is a calm quiet creature just without the shyness like Sunny.  
"Maybe..." Kudamon peaked outside of the restrooms door...it was silent...too silent... "...We should call the others..." Sunny slowly took out her phone...

Sunny: Guys! Emergency at the school! Bring your Digimon partners ASAP!

Lizzy: wha? School? It's Saturday! Why would you be at the school on a Saturday?  
Bridget: Wait that's a good question actually...  
Bridget: also if you happen to find my laptop in the computer lab please bring it to me.  
Lizzy: that did not answer my question...  
Sunny: JUST PLEASE COME HERE WERE BEING ATTACKED!  
Bridget: *We're  
Lizzy: WHA?!  
Bridget: Also wheres Tanner, the five year old, and the other two?  
Lizzy: Well Kevin's probably still sick-_-  
Lizzy: And Keira is his sister...  
Lizzy:…  
Lizzy: Idk about Tanner and Diana.  
Lizzy: Also Ima comin Sunny jus wait like...twenty minutes?  
Sunny: LIZZY PLEASE HURRY!  
Bridget: What's even going on anyway?  
Sunny: Well

Sunny couldn't even send that last message because Kudamon suddenly took the phone away from Sunny holding it with their mouth. "Wh-What are y-" the Digimon quickly shushed her and just pointed outside the bathroom... Sunny gulped and remained quiet for Eletromon was outside looking around... After what felt like hours of silence... It finally started to walk away...but then. Sunnys phone started buzzing off...a lot. And then the two were nearly shocked with some type of electrical attack! Kudamon once again blinded Electromon or well tried too but was slammed into one of the bathroom stalls dropping the phone while Sunny backed into a corner...  
"S-Sunny run!" Kudamon was at point blank range with a ball of electricity coming from Electromon's right canon and it payed no attention to Sunny. Meanwhile Sunny was at a loss at what to do! She wanted to curl up into a ball and hope for the best but her partner was telling her to run... But she looked up and saw her partner being electrocuted and she heard Kudamon's screaming...and without thinking she picked up her discarded phone and threw it at Electromon... In a split second everyone froze...Kudamon weakly looked up at the two one of which stopped shocking her the other completely frozen in fear... Electromon then slowly turned to the girl... And aimed the canon straight at her face... But Kudamon gathering what strength was left Holy Shot Electromon and then dedigivoled all the way back to In-training becoming Kyaromon once more.  
That action was enough to get Sunny to at least move out of the way and for Electromon's attack to miss! Sunny landed pretty much in between her bag, phone and Kyaromon and quickly picked up and held Kyaromon in her arms. "Wh-What do we do?!" Sunny whispered and for some reason Electromon seemed...distracted it was mainly looking at an electrical outlet... Sunny quietly grabbed her phone and bag but didn't stand back up right away...until Electromon started speaking again but it didn't sound anything like an actual language or well English... "U|+¡m +e…¿"  
At this point Sunny started to sneak past the Digimon especially when it started Digivolving in which case she quickly and quietly ran out of the bathroom with Kyaromon in her arms her phone in one hand and her hand bag on her shoulder...

Bridget and Lizzy biked up to the school. Lizzy took off her helmet and exclaimed. "Well I guess it's just us right Bridge?!" Bridget meanwhile groaned in annoyance.  
"Of all of the...look first of all don't call me Bridge and secondly this is a QUIET rescue mission so no more shouting from here on out got it?!"  
"You just shouted some of that."  
And after that smart reply from Lizzy Bridget just got off her bike and walked over to the gate ignoring the loud girl.  
"Okay how the hell did Sunny get into the school?"  
Lizzy ran up behind Bridget. "Maybe she climbed?" Lizzy suggested while looking at the top of the gate.  
Bridget meanwhile looked at one of the cameras "Huh say um...Lizzy what do you think fried that camera..."  
"I'm guessing it's whatever Sunny's running from...on the bright side. Hey Hoppie! Mokumon you guys can come out now!"  
Hoppie got out of Lizzy's backpack. "We're right here you don't have to shout." Hoppie jumped down and then looked at the gate. "So...how do we get in?"  
Bridget raised her hand up to her chin. "Well we ether climb...or pick the lock..."  
"Or I could Digivolve and we could float over!" Mokumon was now DemiMeramon who probably Digivolved while those three were talking.  
Hoppie meanwhile walked though the gate since the bars were fairly easy to get through for something her size. "Yeah you three have fun with that I'm going to be here."  
"No fair Hoppie!" Lizzy slightly shouted breaking the rule specifically made for herself.  
"Actually kind of fair for me..." DemiMeramon Digivolved to Candlemon shortly after saying that.  
Bridget was breaking her own rule by slightly shouting, "Can we all focus? I mean Sunny might be dead by now because the girls first instinct when being attacked is to curl up like an armadillo!"  
"Or Armadillomon," Candlemon added.  
While the three talked Hoppie swore she heard someone...or something and decided to walk up to the school's main doors...they were unlocked and slightly open...but that was only a small surprise to Hoppie at least... She walked quietly into the main hall of the school...it was just as dark from when Sunny walked in earlier... "Okay if somethings here they clearly haven't heard of a light switch..." She looked up and saw another busted camera... "But they apparently know what cameras are..." She mumbled as she continued to wander the dark school halls...  
Meanwhile back outside Lizzy and Bridget now on the other side of the gate realized that Hoppie disappeared. "Annnd we lost the rabbit." Bridget seemed slightly annoyed while Lizzy was about to shout and call out for Hoppie but remembered the rule, mostly because Bridget was glaring at her. So Lizzy decided that it would just be best to go run inside the school and look for her instead. Bridget and Wizardmon took caution though as they walked inside the building...  
"Well at least I can get my laptop back...if it's still in one piece..." Bridget mumbled noticing on how one of the celling lights flickered...  
"You never told me how and why you left it in the first place..." Wizardmon replied back as the celling light stopped flickering...  
"...Do you feel like we're being watched?..." Instead of answering the question she decided to ask another question.  
"That has nothing to do wi-" another light flickered before the wizard could finish his sentence... He paused. "-although you may have a point..."  
Meanwhile Lizzy was shouting...of course. "Hoppie! Hoppie?! Where did you go?!" Lizzy ran through the halls pretty much yelling like a lunatic. She then stopped by the entrance to the computer lab because she noticed one of the monitors was on... Backing up and walking in she looked over by the computer there was static. "I'm...getting a weird sense of deja vu right now..." She got closer to the screen but was interrupted by Hoppie running in. "Huh? Oh Hoppie! How did you find me?"  
"You're kidding right? You were yelling my name like a lunatic and ignoring the rule."  
"What rule?"  
"The rule to be quiet." Hoppie stated in a bored tone.  
"Ohh that one...right..." Lizzy smiled and scratched her head.  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
Lizzy blinked and then wondered why she came into the computer lab in the first place and then turned to the computer monitor she was standing in front of...it was off nothing weird... "I was...looking for Bridget's laptop I guess?...speaking of which where are they...?"  
"Liz I ran off I'm pretty sure I should be asking YOU that question." Just as Hoppie finished saying that and Lizzy found what she guessed was Bridget's laptop which was a beautiful dark midnight purple with a Sakura tree patterns all over the back.  
"Ooh I'm kinda jealous!"  
"Shh!"  
"Also why did you run of-"  
"SHH!"  
Lizzy quickly decided to keep her mouth shut as dead silence filled the air... "..." After several minutes of silence all the computer monitors just turned on several error screens popped up with that classic error noise...  
"WHAT TH-" both Lizzy and Hoppie shouted as something came out of on of the monitors as in the one Lizzy was interacting with not too long ago. The being was nothing more than living electricity to them or maybe unliving? Well who knows because when the both of them were greeted with a creepy a smiling outlet like face surrounded by nothing but plasma the two screamed loudly and ran out of the computer lab...  
Back with Wizardmon and Bridget who were standing in front of the same predicament that Lizzy and Hoppie saw which was a plasma like creature with an outlet shape for a face. "I think now is the time for a 'magical game' right Bridget?" Wizardmon shouted as the two of them stopped running to face the creature.  
Bridget sighed and then mumbled, "Fine." But shortly afterwards spoke up a bit "BUT! No teleporting I haven't gotten used to THAT one yet."  
The wizard hummed, "I've known you for almost ten years and you're still not used to teleporting of all things?"  
"Shut up and do something that isn't electric!"  
"Teleporting isn-"  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
The wizard mumbled an "Alright." Before closing his eyes and Bridget and Wizardmon seemed to be covered in some type of mist before the mist disappeared but the feeling stayed...  
"...Okay the hell did that do?"  
"Stay still and be quiet and you'll find out. I have to concentrate to make sure it can't see us..."  
"We're standing out in the op-" realization struck and Bridget shut up especially since there unwanted little friend over there was creeping around the corner and was looking directly at them...but couldn't see them and after a minute of silence it seemed to have its attention elsewhere and left...  
Wizardmon sighed in relief and the feeling of mist disappeared... "I-I haven't done that in awhile right?"  
"So is this how a whole box of cookies ends up missing with relative ease?"  
"No that was just me being sneaky...and smart." Bridget could just tell he was smirking with that comment despite not seeing it.  
Bridget scoffed "And your trying to say I'm not?" She had a ghost of a smile.  
"...maybe..." And now it was a frown with a glare. "I-I mean-" and saved by a screaming bell he was because Lizzy and Hoppie were screaming like lunatics crashing into the two of them.  
"WE'RE NOT EVEN INVISIBLE NOW!"  
"BRIDGET YOU HYPOCRITE!" Lizzy was just yelling in a classic anime girl bumped into someone pose on the floor. [Yeah I probably most definitely explained nothing there...]  
"Please stop yelling the thing just left..."  
"Yeah Liz you too."  
Both girls got up and turned to their Digimon.  
"So Lizzy, Hoppie, any luck finding Sunny? Or were you just screaming the whole time?"  
"Well we were being chased so..." Hoppie slightly mumbled...  
"Yeah Bridge! I mean wouldn't you be screaming too?!" Lizzy asked loudly.  
"Well we were chased by it as well so no." Bridget was being plain as usual.  
Wizardmon blinked, "Wait we all were being chased by the same...thing?"  
They all blinked. "Um yeah apparently..." Lizzy said finally quieting down...  
"Odd..." Bridget mumbled...  
"So there's ether more than one...or-" Hoppie began but was cut off by a scream and a loud BOOM! Like a small explosion more specifically...  
"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Bridget and Lizzy both exclaimed and the group decided to investigate and they saw Sunny holding Kyaromon in front of what used to be one of the science labs...only now it was on fire!  
"OH MY GOD THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Bridget was gawking at the flames...but at the same time so was everyone else...  
"Sp-Sparks and g-gas a-and..." Sunny looked like she'd seen a ghost...and/or was traumatized for life...  
"W-We need to leave before someone knows we're here..." Wizardmon said still staring at the flames swearing that he saw something...or someone in them...  
"I-I hate to say it but teleport us...outside please."  
"Why do you hate it?" Hoppie asked but in about two seconds everything was spinning.  
Everyone was outside and instantly lost their balance...unless you're Wizardmon.  
"How the-urk-hell are you fine...?" Hoppie struggled to say meanwhile the wizard just shrugged.  
"Ugh I feel a migraine coming on... Okay so my plan is we call 911-"  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!" Lizzy just started screaming that at the top of her lungs...pretty sure someone else noticed...  
"SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Bridget was just holding her head in her hands now. "We call 911 say that we were just passing by we noticed smoke and that's all okay Lizzy?!"  
"Do you want me to make the call for you Bridget?" Wizardmon asked quietly.  
"Yes..."

Sunny didn't bother fixing her hair or her clothes which her dress was now slightly scorched as she walked up to her door step... Her bag on her shoulder with Kyaromon in her bag resting... She reached for her keys and unlocked the door walking inside... She passed by the kitchen where her mother was washing the dishes.  
"Oh hey sweetie did you have a fun d-" Sunny's mother was a woman with brown hair that was slightly lighter than her own, same blue colored eyes, and was a pretty petite woman who looked to be in her late thirties... The woman just stared at her disheveled daughter and blinked. "D-Did something happen...? And are you okay?"  
Sunny decided that it was best to just nod. "Y-Yeah I just tripped on the side walk..."  
"Sweetie..." Her mother looked her dead in the eyes. "You can talk to me about anything you know that right?" Sunny nodded again this time with a small smile.  
"I-I know mom I just tripped that's all I'm f-fine really..." Her mother seemed to accept that answer but was still unsure...but nonetheless she didn't complain or object to Sunny walking upstairs to her room...to which she shut the door and sat down Kyaromon crawling out of her bag.  
"What the heck was that thing Kyaro..." She mumbled her face in her knees that were propped against her chest...  
"No idea Sunny...sorry for running in after it..." Kyaromon apologized quietly...  
"It's fine...lets just...rest for the rest of today..." Kyaromon seemed to agree to Sunny's suggestion as the two calmed down...still thinking about what had transpired at the school...


	9. Chapter 9

Don't get shocked Sunny!

"N-Now Kyaromon! We are going to the library, check on Kevin and talk to Bridget! Please stop fighting the bag..." Sunny, the brown haired Digidestend was walking to the towns library. It was a Saturday afternoon and everything seemed to be as calm as can be...excluding her Digimon who was even more restless than usual... "Kyaro please...!" They happened to be walking in front of Sunny's middle school and that's when Kyraomon lost it and practically flew out of Sunny's bag! The Digimon ran off into the building... "K-Kyraomon wait!" The Digimon ran through the bars of the gate with enough ease to make an octopus jealous...meanwhile Sunny struggled. "Oh dear! Kyaro wait!" It was no use the girl had to find another way in...but as if by miracle she noticed that the cameras weren't on...and that no one was around... "Okay Sunny what would the others do..." The thought of Lizzy already climbing the fence with Hoppie popped into her mind and Nini just walking through the bars...Kevin would probably climb too after all there's a Digiport inside the school... And Tanner...probably won't climb the fence unless seriously dire... Sunny sighed she knew that most of her friends would just break in while Bridget wouldn't even get involved... She tied her dress to her side really happy that no one would see and threw her bag over the fence while attempting to climb the fence... Meanwhile Kyaromon ran through the halls of the school looking for something...or someone... "That...was the worst possible thing I could ever do..." She quickly grabbed her bag and ran inside...then she remembered the other cameras the silent girl froze...just because one seemed to not work she was still terrified that she might get exposed and expelled all because her Digimon escaped from her bag for an unknown reason...she slowly turned her head to the nearest camera...it was broken...someone or something smashed the glass but it looked more like a small burning of some sort... She gulped realizing that whatever did that could be what Kyaromon was after... The fact that the door was unlocked was also pretty unsettling... The girl continued her search for her Digimon...while her Digimon did the same but for something or someone else...  
"K-Kyaromon? Kyaromon! Where are you?!" Sunny just started running down the halls of her school until she reached a dead end and went a different direction. But then a somewhat electric robotic voice was heard...it was...laughing? Why... And even then it was more of a giggle at the moment... Sunny hid around a corner...then she saw what looked like a...toaster? Plugged into a random outlet... She removed herself from her hiding place walking up to the toaster...only...it moved and it had electrical outlet shaped eyes on what looked like the side of the toaster and was looking right at her! Sunny stumbled backwards and tripped while the thing walked up to her unplugging what one would say was its tail or just an electrical cord a normal toaster would have from the outlet. Sunny was somewhat scared or more like freaked out by this thing. "G-Gah! Please don't hurt me!" The thing was surprised that Sunny was more scared of it...or at least for the moment...  
It was curious especially since Sunny was no threat what so ever. "My name is Ellmon D-22." It said in that electrical voice Sunny heard not too long ago...  
"O-Oh my n-name is Sunny..." Although she was very quiet the creature heard her and seemed happy and Sunny smiled a bit but then she heard something familiar...well someone.  
"SHIPPO SWING!" Kyaromon ran up to Ellmon hitting it hard with his tail knocking it into a wall...  
"K-KYAROMON?!" Sunny for possibly the first time in her life yelled or well the first time she would remember she stood up and was about to run over to stop Kyaromon from attacking more and help Ellmon up but then Ellmon started to glow or more accurately it's back started.  
"TOAST SHOCK!" It shouted launching some type of energy ball from its well back at the both of them Sunny fell back on her butt again and shrieked while Kyaromon ran up to Ellmon again to attack but this time Ellmon just glowed and started Digivolving turning into a small humanoid creature wearing a weird helmet with an electrical outlet shape on the front of it along with its face being the same way and some type of spike from the back, it had a thunderbolt design on its chest and a huge sparkplug for a tail.  
"Ellmon Digivolve to! Electromon!" It said in a now more robotic voice as it sprang forward to attack! Kyaromon ran forward as well!  
"SHIPPO SWING!" Kyaromon sprang forward about to hit Electromon with their tail.  
"PLUG N PULL!" Electromon shouted as its own tail started generating electricity and once it was done it jabbed Kyaromon with its tail shocking them!  
"Kyaromon!" Sunny cried out as her partner hit the tile of the school's hall floor... Electromon walked forward. Sunny clenched her eyes shut but ran in front of her hurt partner. "I won't let you hurt them anymore!" She shouted but not nearly as loud as Lizzy would be. She kept her eyes clenched and was terrified that this thing might attack her...and rightfully so. Electromon stayed silent but started charging up an attack...it didn't seem to remember that Sunny never hurt it...or that she wasn't a threat...  
It jumped into the air and shouted. "Plug n pull!" And just when was about to hit Sunny her bright yellow Digivice started glowing same with Kyaromon...  
"Kyaromon Digivolve to-" although Kudamon isn't exactly a new sight it was still surprising to see Kudamon jump above Sunny and fired a Holy Shot square at Electromon's chest! "Kudamon!" Kudamon landed in front of Sunny ready to attack it or defend her. Electromon got up and started charging up a different attack it's four fingered hand turned into a canon as it jumped up into the air and then aimed it's new canon at the two and yelled!  
"Electro laser!" And fired a beam at the two of them! Sunny instead of fricking running pretty much cowered in fear while Kudamon decided the best thing to do.  
"Zekkoushou!" A blinding light came from Kudamon's earring and blinded Eletromon making its attack miss. While the light still blinded the enemy Kudamon just grabbed Sunny with their tail and ran...  
A short while later they ran into the girls bathroom... "D-Do you think we lost it?" Sunny whispered while Kudamon leaned against the wall next to the door. Speaking of Kudamon unlike Kyaromon Kudamon is a calm quiet creature just without the shyness like Sunny.  
"Maybe..." Kudamon peaked outside of the restrooms door...it was silent...too silent... "...We should call the others..." Sunny slowly took out her phone...

Sunny: Guys! Emergency at the school! Bring your Digimon partners ASAP!

Lizzy: wha? School? It's Saturday! Why would you be at the school on a Saturday?  
Bridget: Wait that's a good question actually...  
Bridget: also if you happen to find my laptop in the computer lab please bring it to me.  
Lizzy: that did not answer my question...  
Sunny: JUST PLEASE COME HERE WERE BEING ATTACKED!  
Bridget: *We're  
Lizzy: WHA?!  
Bridget: Also wheres Tanner, the five year old, and the other two?  
Lizzy: Well Kevin's probably still sick-_-  
Lizzy: And Keira is his sister...  
Lizzy:…  
Lizzy: Idk about Tanner and Diana.  
Lizzy: Also Ima comin Sunny jus wait like...twenty minutes?  
Sunny: LIZZY PLEASE HURRY!  
Bridget: What's even going on anyway?  
Sunny: Well

Sunny couldn't even send that last message because Kudamon suddenly took the phone away from Sunny holding it with their mouth. "Wh-What are y-" the Digimon quickly shushed her and just pointed outside the bathroom... Sunny gulped and remained quiet for Eletromon was outside looking around... After what felt like hours of silence... It finally started to walk away...but then. Sunnys phone started buzzing off...a lot. And then the two were nearly shocked with some type of electrical attack! Kudamon once again blinded Electromon or well tried too but was slammed into one of the bathroom stalls dropping the phone while Sunny backed into a corner...  
"S-Sunny run!" Kudamon was at point blank range with a ball of electricity coming from Electromon's right canon and it payed no attention to Sunny. Meanwhile Sunny was at a loss at what to do! She wanted to curl up into a ball and hope for the best but her partner was telling her to run... But she looked up and saw her partner being electrocuted and she heard Kudamon's screaming...and without thinking she picked up her discarded phone and threw it at Electromon... In a split second everyone froze...Kudamon weakly looked up at the two one of which stopped shocking her the other completely frozen in fear... Electromon then slowly turned to the girl... And aimed the canon straight at her face... But Kudamon gathering what strength was left Holy Shot Electromon and then dedigivoled all the way back to In-training becoming Kyaromon once more.  
That action was enough to get Sunny to at least move out of the way and for Electromon's attack to miss! Sunny landed pretty much in between her bag, phone and Kyaromon and quickly picked up and held Kyaromon in her arms. "Wh-What do we do?!" Sunny whispered and for some reason Electromon seemed...distracted it was mainly looking at an electrical outlet... Sunny quietly grabbed her phone and bag but didn't stand back up right away...until Electromon started speaking again but it didn't sound anything like an actual language or well English... "U|+¡m +e…¿"  
At this point Sunny started to sneak past the Digimon especially when it started Digivolving in which case she quickly and quietly ran out of the bathroom with Kyaromon in her arms her phone in one hand and her hand bag on her shoulder...

Bridget and Lizzy biked up to the school. Lizzy took off her helmet and exclaimed. "Well I guess it's just us right Bridge?!" Bridget meanwhile groaned in annoyance.  
"Of all of the...look first of all don't call me Bridge and secondly this is a QUIET rescue mission so no more shouting from here on out got it?!"  
"You just shouted some of that."  
And after that smart reply from Lizzy Bridget just got off her bike and walked over to the gate ignoring the loud girl.  
"Okay how the hell did Sunny get into the school?"  
Lizzy ran up behind Bridget. "Maybe she climbed?" Lizzy suggested while looking at the top of the gate.  
Bridget meanwhile looked at one of the cameras "Huh say um...Lizzy what do you think fried that camera..."  
"I'm guessing it's whatever Sunny's running from...on the bright side. Hey Hoppie! Mokumon you guys can come out now!"  
Hoppie got out of Lizzy's backpack. "We're right here you don't have to shout." Hoppie jumped down and then looked at the gate. "So...how do we get in?"  
Bridget raised her hand up to her chin. "Well we ether climb...or pick the lock..."  
"Or I could Digivolve and we could float over!" Mokumon was now DemiMeramon who probably Digivolved while those three were talking.  
Hoppie meanwhile walked though the gate since the bars were fairly easy to get through for something her size. "Yeah you three have fun with that I'm going to be here."  
"No fair Hoppie!" Lizzy slightly shouted breaking the rule specifically made for herself.  
"Actually kind of fair for me..." DemiMeramon Digivolved to Candlemon shortly after saying that.  
Bridget was breaking her own rule by slightly shouting, "Can we all focus? I mean Sunny might be dead by now because the girls first instinct when being attacked is to curl up like an armadillo!"  
"Or Armadillomon," Candlemon added.  
While the three talked Hoppie swore she heard someone...or something and decided to walk up to the school's main doors...they were unlocked and slightly open...but that was only a small surprise to Hoppie at least... She walked quietly into the main hall of the school...it was just as dark from when Sunny walked in earlier... "Okay if somethings here they clearly haven't heard of a light switch..." She looked up and saw another busted camera... "But they apparently know what cameras are..." She mumbled as she continued to wander the dark school halls...  
Meanwhile back outside Lizzy and Bridget now on the other side of the gate realized that Hoppie disappeared. "Annnd we lost the rabbit." Bridget seemed slightly annoyed while Lizzy was about to shout and call out for Hoppie but remembered the rule, mostly because Bridget was glaring at her. So Lizzy decided that it would just be best to go run inside the school and look for her instead. Bridget and Wizardmon took caution though as they walked inside the building...  
"Well at least I can get my laptop back...if it's still in one piece..." Bridget mumbled noticing on how one of the celling lights flickered...  
"You never told me how and why you left it in the first place..." Wizardmon replied back as the celling light stopped flickering...  
"...Do you feel like we're being watched?..." Instead of answering the question she decided to ask another question.  
"That has nothing to do wi-" another light flickered before the wizard could finish his sentence... He paused. "-although you may have a point..."  
Meanwhile Lizzy was shouting...of course. "Hoppie! Hoppie?! Where did you go?!" Lizzy ran through the halls pretty much yelling like a lunatic. She then stopped by the entrance to the computer lab because she noticed one of the monitors was on... Backing up and walking in she looked over by the computer there was static. "I'm...getting a weird sense of deja vu right now..." She got closer to the screen but was interrupted by Hoppie running in. "Huh? Oh Hoppie! How did you find me?"  
"You're kidding right? You were yelling my name like a lunatic and ignoring the rule."  
"What rule?"  
"The rule to be quiet." Hoppie stated in a bored tone.  
"Ohh that one...right..." Lizzy smiled and scratched her head.  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
Lizzy blinked and then wondered why she came into the computer lab in the first place and then turned to the computer monitor she was standing in front of...it was off nothing weird... "I was...looking for Bridget's laptop I guess?...speaking of which where are they...?"  
"Liz I ran off I'm pretty sure I should be asking YOU that question." Just as Hoppie finished saying that and Lizzy found what she guessed was Bridget's laptop which was a beautiful dark midnight purple with a Sakura tree patterns all over the back.  
"Ooh I'm kinda jealous!"  
"Shh!"  
"Also why did you run of-"  
"SHH!"  
Lizzy quickly decided to keep her mouth shut as dead silence filled the air... "..." After several minutes of silence all the computer monitors just turned on several error screens popped up with that classic error noise...  
"WHAT TH-" both Lizzy and Hoppie shouted as something came out of on of the monitors as in the one Lizzy was interacting with not too long ago. The being was nothing more than living electricity to them or maybe unliving? Well who knows because when the both of them were greeted with a creepy a smiling outlet like face surrounded by nothing but plasma the two screamed loudly and ran out of the computer lab...  
Back with Wizardmon and Bridget who were standing in front of the same predicament that Lizzy and Hoppie saw which was a plasma like creature with an outlet shape for a face. "I think now is the time for a 'magical game' right Bridget?" Wizardmon shouted as the two of them stopped running to face the creature.  
Bridget sighed and then mumbled, "Fine." But shortly afterwards spoke up a bit "BUT! No teleporting I haven't gotten used to THAT one yet."  
The wizard hummed, "I've known you for almost ten years and you're still not used to teleporting of all things?"  
"Shut up and do something that isn't electric!"  
"Teleporting isn-"  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
The wizard mumbled an "Alright." Before closing his eyes and Bridget and Wizardmon seemed to be covered in some type of mist before the mist disappeared but the feeling stayed...  
"...Okay the hell did that do?"  
"Stay still and be quiet and you'll find out. I have to concentrate to make sure it can't see us..."  
"We're standing out in the op-" realization struck and Bridget shut up especially since there unwanted little friend over there was creeping around the corner and was looking directly at them...but couldn't see them and after a minute of silence it seemed to have its attention elsewhere and left...  
Wizardmon sighed in relief and the feeling of mist disappeared... "I-I haven't done that in awhile right?"  
"So is this how a whole box of cookies ends up missing with relative ease?"  
"No that was just me being sneaky...and smart." Bridget could just tell he was smirking with that comment despite not seeing it.  
Bridget scoffed "And your trying to say I'm not?" She had a ghost of a smile.  
"...maybe..." And now it was a frown with a glare. "I-I mean-" and saved by a screaming bell he was because Lizzy and Hoppie were screaming like lunatics crashing into the two of them.  
"WE'RE NOT EVEN INVISIBLE NOW!"  
"BRIDGET YOU HYPOCRITE!" Lizzy was just yelling in a classic anime girl bumped into someone pose on the floor. [Yeah I probably most definitely explained nothing there...]  
"Please stop yelling the thing just left..."  
"Yeah Liz you too."  
Both girls got up and turned to their Digimon.  
"So Lizzy, Hoppie, any luck finding Sunny? Or were you just screaming the whole time?"  
"Well we were being chased so..." Hoppie slightly mumbled...  
"Yeah Bridge! I mean wouldn't you be screaming too?!" Lizzy asked loudly.  
"Well we were chased by it as well so no." Bridget was being plain as usual.  
Wizardmon blinked, "Wait we all were being chased by the same...thing?"  
They all blinked. "Um yeah apparently..." Lizzy said finally quieting down...  
"Odd..." Bridget mumbled...  
"So there's ether more than one...or-" Hoppie began but was cut off by a scream and a loud BOOM! Like a small explosion more specifically...  
"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Bridget and Lizzy both exclaimed and the group decided to investigate and they saw Sunny holding Kyaromon in front of what used to be one of the science labs...only now it was on fire!  
"OH MY GOD THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Bridget was gawking at the flames...but at the same time so was everyone else...  
"Sp-Sparks and g-gas a-and..." Sunny looked like she'd seen a ghost...and/or was traumatized for life...  
"W-We need to leave before someone knows we're here..." Wizardmon said still staring at the flames swearing that he saw something...or someone in them...  
"I-I hate to say it but teleport us...outside please."  
"Why do you hate it?" Hoppie asked but in about two seconds everything was spinning.  
Everyone was outside and instantly lost their balance...unless you're Wizardmon.  
"How the-urk-hell are you fine...?" Hoppie struggled to say meanwhile the wizard just shrugged.  
"Ugh I feel a migraine coming on... Okay so my plan is we call 911-"  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!" Lizzy just started screaming that at the top of her lungs...pretty sure someone else noticed...  
"SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Bridget was just holding her head in her hands now. "We call 911 say that we were just passing by we noticed smoke and that's all okay Lizzy?!"  
"Do you want me to make the call for you Bridget?" Wizardmon asked quietly.  
"Yes..."

Sunny didn't bother fixing her hair or her clothes which her dress was now slightly scorched as she walked up to her door step... Her bag on her shoulder with Kyaromon in her bag resting... She reached for her keys and unlocked the door walking inside... She passed by the kitchen where her mother was washing the dishes.  
"Oh hey sweetie did you have a fun d-" Sunny's mother was a woman with brown hair that was slightly lighter than her own, same blue colored eyes, and was a pretty petite woman who looked to be in her late thirties... The woman just stared at her disheveled daughter and blinked. "D-Did something happen...? And are you okay?"  
Sunny decided that it was best to just nod. "Y-Yeah I just tripped on the side walk..."  
"Sweetie..." Her mother looked her dead in the eyes. "You can talk to me about anything you know that right?" Sunny nodded again this time with a small smile.  
"I-I know mom I just tripped that's all I'm f-fine really..." Her mother seemed to accept that answer but was still unsure...but nonetheless she didn't complain or object to Sunny walking upstairs to her room...to which she shut the door and sat down Kyaromon crawling out of her bag.  
"What the heck was that thing Kyaro..." She mumbled her face in her knees that were propped against her chest...  
"No idea Sunny...sorry for running in after it..." Kyaromon apologized quietly...  
"It's fine...lets just...rest for the rest of today..." Kyaromon seemed to agree to Sunny's suggestion as the two calmed down...still thinking about what had transpired at the school...


	10. Chapter 10

Heyyy sister! Do you still believe in the Digital world I wonder?...

"I don't think coffees good for a migraine."  
"I don't give a fuck. Ughh..." Bridget had been working on something on her computer since Saturday and thanks to that the migraine ether stayed or decided to pop up every hour, Wizardmon wasn't entirely sure and Bridget barely said anything...not bitchy today so far and was clearly exhausted...  
"Maybe you should take a quick break..."  
"I'll break when I'm dead..."  
And it was that one comment that made Wizardmon's decision final.  
But what that decision was we will not know right now because not important.

Yesterday, or well for these guys I bet you're wondering where the hell Tanner and Diana were? Well here's what happened yesterday.  
"Brother, when will big sis get here?"  
Diana and Tanner were sitting outside, now they don't necessarily live outside of the area the others live in but they were the farthest from let's say the middle school but the closest to the high school which was probably how they got there so quickly during that Birddramon incident... "Now Diana you know that our sister Cassidy is-" suddenly they heard "One week" by "Barenaked Ladies" playing loudly on the radio that could probably be heard for miles...  
"Well speak of the devil." Tanner blinked as a truck drove up to them and what stepped out was a dirty blonde young woman with a short ponytail, blunt bangs, wearing a dark green midriff with a camouflage jacket that was unzipped, daisy dukes, and had a classic cowboy (or should I say cow girl?) hat on, she was wearing light brown leather boots too. She parked her truck right in front of them and something else hopped out behind her, it was a Demiveemon! Her partner of course.  
"Hey Tan an Dia!" She ran up to her siblings and gave em a squeeze! Demiveemon however was looking around for his friends.  
"Hey wait! Where's Poromon and Upamon?"  
"Up dog." Diana said smiling meanwhile Tanner and Cassidy just blinked.  
Demiveemon was just as confused as Cassidy and Tanner...actually more so. "Wha? What is up dog?"  
Suddenly two unknown forces came falling from the sky...and by unknown forces it was Hawkmon and Armadillomon who both shouted, "NOT MUCH WHATS UP WITH YOU?!" And practically crashed into their digital friend and so the duo of trios were back together! Siblings and Digimon alike.  
"Wow! You've guys have grown since the last time I saw ya! Which was...what two years? Three years? Well how ever long it was ya could barely even walk Dia!" Cassidy smiled at her little five year old sister while Diana beamed looking up at her big sis.  
"How do you still fall for that joke Vee?" Cassidy looked down at the trio of Digimon mainly at her own.  
"I!...Do it on purpose! Yeah!" Demiveemon tried to look like he was proud of himself but was failing. Meanwhile Cassidy smiled at the attempt.  
"So what do you two want to do today? We're only going to be here for two days after all!" Cassidy asked her siblings to which Diana looked like she was thinking over hard like the child she was while Tanner just suggested.  
"How about the Digital world? We used to play around there shortly after Diana was born right sis?" Diana looked up at her brother she seemed to be curious about it she never went to the digital world before or well if she did she couldn't remember it...  
"Oh yeah!" Cassidy snapped her fingers, "We actually took Diana there once remember Demiveemon?"  
Demiveemon jumped up and down with a smile pretty much confirming it. "Yep yep!"  
"Well then it's settled to the digital world!"

 ** **"Hmm..."**** An unknown figure was sitting at a desk with a laptop... The room was as dark as what said figure was doing... ****He,**** was spying on a certain mahogany haired child who was walking home from the cafe near the middle school... There were cameras littered everywhere, practically invisible, and the girl seemed to be talking to someone who didn't even seem to be there... "Perfect." The man closed his laptop...

The small group of Digimon and siblings walked around in a semi jungle like area until they saw a strange cave...  
Diana and the Digimon all oohed at the mysterious and definitely foreboding cave. Well it was at least foreboding to the older ones of the group being Cassidy and Tanner. "Big brother! Big sister! Can we go in there?" Diana asked with bright big eyes heavens know why she wasn't scared in the slightest bit after looking at the cave a bit Tanner felt like something important was calling him there...which is why most fear left him immediately but Cassidy wasn't feeling any less fear and if so it was very slight...  
"I don't know Diana we are in the digital world so it could be dangerous." Cassidy said in hopes that they didn't have to go in that cave...  
"But sis! That's why we have Digimon! Pretty please! I promise I won't go far!" Diana was begging to go into that cave while Cassidy was non verbally begging not too so the decision was mostly set on Tanner since the three Digimon decided to watch this play out.  
"Well...if you promise not to go too far Diana then we can look around an don't worry Cas we can just look around the entrance if your scared!" The two sisters seemed pleased with that answer.  
"Okay I guess we can go into the spooky cave..." Cassidy mumbled as Diana and Hawkmon ran ahead of everyone with Armadillomon and Tanner following closely behind, Cassidy stayed behind the rest with Demiveemon but sped up once she realized that Diana was pretty much in the pitch black cave and completely out of view...  
Diana was skipping in a dark cave with no fear what so ever was pretty concerning especially since nether Diana or her Digimon could actually see a thing... "D-Diana I think we should wait for Armadillomon and your brother at least!" Hawkmon almost pleaded but thankfully Diana stopped skipping cause he asked.  
"Okie!" Diana was about to turn back but it felt like she stepped on a panel of some sort and it glowed a pale pink. "Oops"  
"Oh no..." Hawkmon expected an enemy or a trap of some sort but instead Tanner and Armadillomon ran up behind them and a glowing green panel appeared below Tanner.  
"What the-" Tanner started but was interrupted by Diana pointing at something and shouting!  
"Brother look!" There was a wall that lit up there were two messages in some kind of code... Small if not tiny ones and zeros littered the walls with two glowing messages, one a pale pink the other a bright green... The two siblings had no idea what the messages said though...  
"This is interesting..." Tanner was just about to put his hand on the wall to trace over the messages in hopes for a hint but then his older sister ran in and instead of setting off any panels nothing really happened apart from a faint blue message popped up but it flickered off...  
"What the heck is this place? And why are the walls glowing?" Cassidy asked not really noticing on how the wall had a blue message...  
"No idea Cas but it seems important...especially to us..."  
Diana looked up at her brother, "hey brother do you think your friends..." She trailed off but Tanner got the idea.  
"We can tell them later...hey what are you looking at?" Tanner just realized that Diana was staring at a small hole in the wall as if something should go in there like a key of some sort with a trapezoid like shape...there were seven of them...

"This is Daisy with your local news. Today a fire mysteriously broke out in a science lab at Gigi middle school where a young man and his friends said that they saw the incident while walking to a cafe."  
"What the hell..." Keira just happened to see the report about the incident that happened at her brothers school and tiled her head while Biyomon turned up the television. Especially once they heard what they swore was Wizardmon explaining what happened...  
"There's smoke coming from the middle school..." The recording of Wizardmon's voice said and that caught Kevin's attention as he came downstairs he looked better at least.  
"So here you have it folks we speculated that the fire started because of a broken gas pipe in said fire lab but how said fire was started is unknown; But on possible related news all of the school's cameras mysteriously shorted out but not before some type of electricity was shown on camera and was the last thing recorded. This was Daisy Pepper with your five o clock news signing off..."  
"I'm...going to call Lizzy..." Kevin said still staring at the TV..."  
"Oh Kev I didn't see you there I thought you were still asleep..." Keira said walking over to the sofa where Biyomon was sitting...  
"Yeah I just woke up...I feel better at least..."  
Biyomon smiled, "Well that's good news!"  
"Where's Nini?"  
"I was about to ask you..."  
"Nini went out as Nehmon again since she looks like a normalish cat...kind of..." Biyomon replied.  
"Oh..." Kevin blinked Keira swore he didn't seem fully with them he was staring off into space for a minute till Keira snapped her fingers.  
"Hey Kev I think you should go back to sleep..." Keira suggested.  
"No." He simply stated he was still staring...  
"Well okay..." Keira didn't shrug this off even Biyomon noticed...  
"I mean no thanks I'm good..." He seemed to be back that blank stare was gone...for the time being...  
"O-okay..." Keira looked at her brother for a moment until she broke the silence. "So a fire...I wonder how Lizzy did that?"  
"Well it seems like something she'd do, but not on a Saturday."  
"But seriously what could've caused that..."  
"..." Kevin paused... "no idea..."

Short wavy golden blonde hair and twin long pigtails of the same color, two kids wandering the digital world with equally golden eyes... They don't know much...  
But they know enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Slices of lives and secrets

"What did you do?"  
"Whaaa makes you think that it was my fault?"  
"Because you're the destructive one and everyone else seems very unlikely." Said a used to be sick someone who was now back to full health more or less chatting on the phone with a certain other someone who we all know as-  
"OH COME ON KEV I DIDN'T EVEN START THE FIRE IT WAS SUNNY!" Lizzy; that someone was Lizzy.  
"Are you trying to break my eardrums geez...also Sunny? Lizzy did you really think that I'd believe that?"  
"BUT I DIDN'T-" Kevin decided to just put the phone down cause it was like having a megaphone right next to your ear. "KEV YOU WEREN'T THERE JUST ASK HER YOURSELF OR BR-"  
Interrupted by Keira's shouting and the fact he wasn't really paying attention to Lizzy anyway... "Hey Kevin! Nehmon found something and she wants to show you!" And like that Kevin payed no more attention to his phone. "Really what is it?" He hoped it wasn't a dead squirrel or something not that Nini would kill a squirrel even though she might that didn't stop her from bringing a dead bird she found like some dog... Speaking of like a dog, she was coved in mud still Nehmon and had a...stick in her mouth. How anticlimactic. "Well at least my phone call with Lizzy was interrupted."  
"What did she yell your ear off?" Keira replied looking at the mud stains on the polished wooden floors... "Nini stop tracking mud everywhere." And like that the cat took one more step and then stopped.  
"Yeah alright." She dropped the random stick and it landed in a muddy paw print.  
"Well now I have mud to clean up...thanks."  
"You're welcome!" Nini smiled dumbly before walking off creating more mud prints...  
"...Biyomon get the hose."  
"Yea-kay." And like that Nini was tempted to run off but that would only make things worse for not only herself but Keira.  
"Well we do need to clean you up some how..." Kevin stated quietly hanging over the staircase.  
Meanwhile Keira decided to add, "Ether hose or bath you get to choose."  
"Awww but I hate both of those!"  
"You have five seconds before I make a decision."  
"Uhhhhh"

"Well Kevin hung up on me...sort of."  
"Well you were yelling." It was a surprisingly boring afternoon for the girl and the rabbit...okay boring for the girl the rabbit was on YouTube. "I still can't believe that people make money off of stupid stuff like this..."  
"Well yeah but something just felt...off..."  
"Annnd there goes his leg."  
"Are you even l- wait what are you watching?"  
"Something titled 'random ass video' clearly who ever thought of this crap is ether lazy or has no life."  
"Well that's an odd way of putting it..." Lizzy looked over at her digital clock by her bed on the nightstand... "Six thirty...am I forgetting something?"  
"Probably not."  
"...well this is boring."  
"Uh-huh."  
"And now I know your not listening..." Lizzy pulled out her phone and just texted in the group chat with a simple "Hello?" But no one responded... "..." She stared down at her phone for a good minute before she just got up and groaned "I'm soooo booored Hoppiiie!"  
"Well I'm not."  
"But pleassssse can we do something?"  
"I am doing something, and before you say it your breathing and living so technically you're doing something too."  
"...you're no fun."  
"I must of learned that from the very little time we actually spend with Bitchet."  
Lizzy thought for a moment... "Clever and accurate nickname...too bad she might actually kill us if we call her that." Hoppie just shrugged, meanwhile Lizzy just looked down at her phone once more...nothing. "...Hey Hoppie? Want to go for a walk? Or back to the cafe?" When she was met with no answer the girl simply walked out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door... Lizzy was quiet for once...almost too quiet.

"Techomon out of my computer I know you're there." Scarlet stated her voice was a mixture of slightly annoyed...and frustrated. Instead of Techomon leaving her computer an email popped up and pretty much opened itself.  
"Why should I?"  
"You know I'm actually kind of impressed that you not only hacked my computer to disable the firewall but think that I wouldn't notice or be pissed about it. Albeit it's not the real reason I'm upset." She tapped her fingers against her desk as she awaited a response.  
"...you know I was going to help you with your work for today..."  
"I don't need help but I thank you for the of-"  
"And by was I mean I did. MERRY SOME HOLIDAY BYE!"  
"...sometimes I wonder why the heck I do my work in the first place since you go through it and pretty much rewrite all of my reports...speaking of reports..."  
"P.S. Give me an actual task it's kinda boring otherwise."  
"Okay I'm serious out of my computer."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Well you better hurry cause I'm reactivating the firewall..."  
"Okay bye for real."  
"...wait Techo you still there?" There was a pause...  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't really think it's safe for me to ask this...here of all places but I've noticed somethings and well...I'll explain later as in tomorrow later you know where."  
"...I can take a guess about what it's about so yeah..."

Sunny looked under her bed, in the laundry bin, and pretty much EVERYWHERE in her room and home. "Kyaromon I know you said that this would be cheating if I asked but where did you hide my phone?"  
"...somewhere?" The in-training form Digimon replied not making eye contact...  
"Somewhere...?" Sunny asked while looking in her dresser drawers...  
"...I forgot." Kyaromon did the opposite of normality and sank into the bag.  
Sunny knew the second that Kyaromon willingly went into the bag that she probably wasn't going to see her phone again. "Oh no..."

"Bye big sis!" Diana called as Cassidy and Demiveemon were about to leave.  
"Heh bye Diana. Hey Tan I hope you guys find out about that weird cave! Oh and if you ever need a bit of help we'll be there promise!"  
"Yeah!" Demiveemon jumped up and exclaimed!  
"Kinda sad you have to go so soon sis..." Tanner said scratching the back of his head.  
"Yeah well I have a bit of trouble with my own group...gone for a day and something really bad happens like wow..."  
"What...kind of bad?" Tanner asked while Diana tilted her head.  
"Oh I wish I could explain to you two but sorry even though we're the same I have to keep this secret... But let's just say that we're not alone." She winked and turned to open the door to her truck.  
"More like us?" Diana asked looking up at her big brother.  
Tanner shrugged, "I'm guessing she means more Digidestend." Meanwhile during all of this chitchat between the siblings the Digimon were also saying their goodbyes.  
"You're like a brother to me! Well brothers!" Demiveemon exclaimed which by now you can guess he's like a miniature Lizzy!  
"Well in my book we are brothers!" Upamon also exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Poromon added.  
"Alright time to go!" Cassidy exclaimed just because all of them did, picking up Demiveemon and placing him on the passenger seat they both waved to their siblings/'siblings' and then started driving away...  
"Other Digidestend...hmm..." Tanner mumbled...

Scarlet returned home at 8:07PM...yay. "Not too bad not too bad..." She thought quietly as she went to go check up on her daughter who was no doubt still awake-only she wasn't. She was actually asleep for once...  
"...please tell me I'm not asleep at work again..."  
"I can assure you that you're not Scarlet-Sama." Wizardmon was reading a book in the chair that Bridget normally sits in while at her computer.  
"Yeah this seems about right..." Scarlet mumbled before shaking her head. "Anyway I'm going to turn in for the night myself and um...how do I ask this..." This caught the Wizards attention he looked up only to see Scarlet shake her head again. "N-Nevermind I'm sure she'll be fine..." Scarlet was about to leave when the wizard spoke up.  
"I know about this...situation that's going on...I know about what happened with...him..."  
Scarlet was tearing up a small bit but nodded "yeah...of course you would...just...protect my daughter...please..."  
"You can rest easy because that's what I've been doing since day one Scarlet-Sama."  
Scarlet smiled, "Sometimes I still don't see how you deal with all of this."  
"I can say the same for you."  
"Fair point I suppose."

"I've had strange dreams before. But never pitch black."  
 ** **"You know I can't help but feel like I'm the reason you avoid sleeping...although probably not the case it would be flattering."****  
"I'm getting an ominous sense of deja vu now..." Bridget was ready to be a smart ass aka herself as she stared down somehow familiar red eyes...  
 ** **"I wouldn't expect you to remember me dear..."****  
"Uh-huh."  
 ** **"Any who, I came here for something to a-"****  
"No."  
 ** **"...I'm sorry. What was that?"****  
"You know you can't hurt me."  
 ** **"Oh but I so can I might be weak at the moment b-"****  
"No what I meant to say was that you shouldn't even try."  
 ** **"Oh and why not?"****  
"Name starts with a W and ends with a mon he knows your here."  
 ** **"Hm. I forgot about that...oh well I won't spoil too much then, until we meet again."****  
"You are the vaguest thing I've ever had the displeasure of knowing." After Bridget said that there was silence... "...wait I don't remember going to sleep..."

"Mino-acs-proto-Maido-kae-puro-teku-shon..." Wizardmon chanted in a mumbling tone, the air felt thick and dark with a very small amount of light...and after a minute of dead silence he stopped chanting and the darkness manifested...  
 ** **"̶Y̴•̸u̷ ̵€̸ ̸n̵'̵t̶ ̵k̸£̶e̶p̵ ̷m̸£̴ ̷0̶u̷t̷ ̸f̶•̴r̶e̷^̷€̴r̸.̶"̵**** an extremely distorted voice said before the room seemed to go back to normal...  
"Hm. Maybe you're right, but I'm sure that IF that ever happens... Bridget CAN take you...all of them can." Instead of Dedigivolving or simply going to sleep he borrowed Bridget's digivice and opened her computer to go to the Digital world... He would only be gone for an hour at most and she wouldn't even know...  
 ** **"̸…̸T̵#̶ ̸+̸,̵$̵ ̸w̸#̴ ̶+̸ ̴¥̷0̶u̸ ̵+̸#̵*̶n̴̸ ̶¥̸•̶u̴ ̴ &̸u̴m̶6̸ ̸w̷*̵̸ ̴r̸&̸.̴"̵****

 ** **=̴̢̧̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̪̼͈̗͔̳̭̦̯͉̪̱̖̤̩̣̥͖̹̭̫͚̤͈͇̝̖͖̟̖̻̤͈̯̰̭̥̲͔̳͙͈͓͔͈̠̹̫̭͍̻̠͎̜̣̠̲̪͈͓͕͎̻̱̺͙̘̳̗̠̭͓̹͍̙̜͈̩̝͖̦̹͖̖̥̘̟͖̬̖͔͖̬̦̇̈́̒̊̾̐͊̂͋͌́̽̈́̍̅̈́͋͊̏̌̒͌͋̈̍͐͌̐̓͐̐̂̇̀̅͐̀̈̽̏̒͊̓͗̒̔̿͂̀̈̀̇̃͋̇̑̽̓̿̎̈̃̈́̾̆̿̓̍̾͛͗͛͐̀͂̓̈́̀̎́̓̊͛͆̄͂̈́̀̆̽́͐̋́͋̌̋̈͆̓̅̉͑̈͛͂̏͊́̈̈́͊̈̊̿͛̒̈́̄͆̆̀́̓̀͋̾̓̄͊̓̈́̂́̀̽̃͊̈́͛̈̍̔̇̀̓́͐͛́̃̎̍̒̾͌͆̂͗͒̓̑̓̾͂̒́̉̽͑̐̄̅̍́̄͋̀́́̔̾́̽̎̇̓̃̍͊̈́̂͑̽̋͐̊͒̒̍͋̋͗̑̈̎͒͗̾̈̌̋̏̎̀̄͛̋́͛̆̎͐̃́̈́̾̆̊́́̊̍̈̄͊̿̂̆̀́͗̑̌͌̅͒͐̋̊̑̋̐̅̋̉̇̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̥̤͍̼̜̗̺̻̻̩͓̲̻̳̟̖̖̥̦̦͇̻̠̈́̋̈̓̍͋́͑͗̓̑̾͂͒͋͋͂̀̈́̉͂͆́͆͌̌̅͌̅̄̽̓̀͋͌̋̄͐̌̈́̓̕͘͜͠)̶̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̛̜̙͓͈̬͕̯̗̥̞͍̰̗͓̫̳̮̠̫͈͓̮͕̪͈̣͎̱̳̦̲̣͖̝͈̝͕͈͖̼̥̹̱̠̘̝̱͙͔͇͔̙̰͔̣̲̖̮̙̣̥̼͇̱̇̐͊̓̈͛͊͋̈͒̅̍̋͊͌̈́̄̇̀́͋̊̈́͛͐̑̈͐͊͂͐̈́͌̃̏̌̓̍͗͊͊͛͐͆̓͘̚͘͜͜͝ͅ****


	12. Chapter 12

Bad books, missing keys, trees, names, and family mysteries

"NO SCHOOL TODAY?!" Lizzy was stopped by her mother's phone call and was just about to walk out the front door.  
"Why the hell am I awake then?" Hoppie mumbled from Lizzy's backpack.  
"Oh because of th- I mean a fire?! No I had no idea about that...so still school tomorrow...okay love you too mom bye!" She hung up.  
"Well I'm going back to sleep."  
"I would say same here but I found something interesting yesterday!"  
"Can it wait five hours?"  
"Nope! I'm calling the others!" Lizzy beamed already dialing up Bridget since she was one of the first contacts and she hung up almost immediately. "...Okay I expected that from Bridget."  
"In all fairness it's seven in the morning and there's no school."  
"True true." She called Kevin who answered about a minute of ringtone.  
"Is there a reason you're calling me at seven in the morning when there's no school?"  
"Hi Kev! I found something cool yesterday and I wanted to ask if you'll check it out with me?"  
"Can it wait a few hours?"  
"Fine...bye!" She hung up and dialed Sunny...who's went to voicemail... "I guess she's still asleep..."  
"Can we just go back to bed?"  
Meanwhile Sunny followed the noise of Drop pop candy and found her phone under her mattress. "Oh thank you Lizzy for choosing Drop pop candy for a ringtone!"  
"Congratulations Sunny you win!...your phone!" Kyaromon exclaimed cheering that Sunny actually found her phone and probably wasn't mad!  
Meanwhile again Wizardmon came back way later than expected holding a pretty big book and looked like got in a fairly bad fight with something fire related... A simple "hello" from Bridget startled him and he jumped in surprise and aimed his staff at her face, to which she simply pushed it aside not phased.  
"O-Oh sorry Bridget!" He quickly apologized and pulled his staff away from her face.  
"It's fine and I have a few questions. One where were you? Two what's with the book? And three why does it look like you lost a fight a matchstick?"  
"Funny how you say matchstick..." He mumbled.  
"That didn't answer any of my questions."  
The wizard signed, "I went to Witchelny, this is a book of advanced dark spells, and I fought a FlameWizardmon."  
"...so did you win?"  
He avoided eye contact. "Well..."  
"Got it, ass kicked." She said flatly trying to grab and look at the spell book but Wizardmon held it way from her.  
"First of all rude, and secondly this book contains high level dark sorcery and should not be looked apon by just anyone!"  
"Then why did you bring it here you know very well that one of us is bound to read it or try to. Also WHY do you have it in the first place?"  
"I...can't say..." He mumbled.  
Meanwhile Bridget eventually stopped trying to grab the book once the book flew off and was practically touching her celling and inching away from her. "Weird ass magic..." She mumbled staring up at it...  
"Now Bridget if you'll excuse me I have three thousand, three hundred ninety-four chapters to read." He said as he retrieved the book from the celling.  
Bridget was slightly shocked. "Are you actually going to read ALL of that?!" She got a simple nod as a reply. "Alright...good...luck I guess...?"  
"Thank you." The second he opened the book dust completely filled the room. "..."  
"..." It was dead silent for about a minute until Drop pop candy could be heard...  
Back to Lizzy who was just texting Tanner because calling didn't seem to work with everyone else and eventually he responded saying that he actually found something interesting in the Digital world that everyone should check out as well.

"Ta-da!"  
"The hell am I looking at?" Bridget stared at...a tree. They all got out of their homes walked a few blocks or so...for a tree. "I'm serious why did you get us all out here to look at a tree?"  
"This isn't JUST a tree! It's me and Hoppie's tree!"  
"First of all Hoppie and I and secondly what?"  
"This was where we first met! She was hiding around here and I crashed into this tree! I just happened to pass by here yesterday and decided to show all of you guys it!"  
"...I'm going home now."  
"WAIT! There's also more...I found some writing on a paper stapled to the tree...but I can't understand a thing it says... Oh I have it right here!" Lizzy pulled out a piece of paper that was written in what seemed like a bunch of lines and dots... "I swear I've seen this before but-"  
"It looks like morse code." Kevin said while Bridget snatched the paper from Lizzy.  
"Yeah I can translate it for you I suppose."  
"Why morse code couldn't actual words work?"  
"Well at least it's not binary is what I would say if my Digimon couldn't read that."  
"But how do you read all of those ones and zeros?!"  
"Oh you actually know what binary is."  
"Not really its just ones and zeros right?"  
Sunny finally decided to speak up. "Th-This could actually be the tree we could just hang out at...o-or not just a suggestion..."  
"Actually I agree Sunny if this tree is important to Lizzy and Hoppie then it's important to all of us!" Tanner agreed.  
"Debatable." Bridget said flatly.  
"We still have to check out that cave in the digital world the walls are littered with binary and we all might have a connection to the cave but it's just a guess..."  
"Well then let's go!"  
"I'll go call Keira I think she went to the mall..."  
"Okay everyone grab what you need and then we can go lets meet up in the Digital world!" Lizzy said with a smile.  
"Where exactly in the digital world?" Bridget asked crossing her arms.  
"Uhh..."  
"Let's just meet up at my house Lizzy my parents are always busy." Kevin suggested.  
"Okay Kevin's house it is!"

"I'm guessing you know about the 'it' situation..." Scarlet was sitting across from Techomon in the living room.  
"We really need to give it a name." Techo was looking at files via his visor and screens.  
"Well we don't exactly know what it is or where it necessarily came from..."  
"Can we at least stop calling it it like it's a bad guy from some movie?"  
"You know what not the point. We need to find out what it wants with us..."  
"Well so far we're pawns for some big plan..."  
"Yes and we need to find out what that plan is."  
Just then Bridget opened the door, "Hey mom hi Techo." She said without much thought she left the room and went up the stairs.  
"...How about D-00? Techo suggested, "I mean it's just a nickname not actual numbering or anything."  
"Fine I suppose..."  
Bridget opened her bedroom door to see Wizardmon reading the 'impossible to finish' book looking pretty...bored. But he noticed Bridget walked in as usual. "Hey if you're okay with taking a break from reading three thousand something pages then the others want to see something in the digital world and it involves Binary.  
He closed the book with the bookmark on the page he was on. "Well I am only on page 30 and I haven't found what I'm looking for unless you count an almost burnt beyond reading as in page four and and one page that just has a huge inkblot on which is page thirteen. I have ideas on who might've caused those accidents..."  
"No offense but I honestly can't care unless I know what your talking about."  
"Nice try Bridget but my lips are sealed you absolutely can not know what I'm looking for and that's final."  
"Fine whatever you coming?"  
"Of course."

"Yep this is the same cave!" Tanner leading the group inside.  
"You didn't tell me that we were going in a cave Kevin these heels are brand new!" Keira complained while looking down trying not to step in nonexistent mud...  
"More like were brand new, and what exactly are we going to find here?"  
"Something written in binary." Tanner replied stepping on one of the panels which lit up green and shortly afterward everyone else stepped on panels as well. Lizzy's was orange, Kevin's was blue, Keira's was red, Sunny's was gray, and Bridget's was purple. This time the panels even lit up around the Digimon with the same corresponding colors.  
"Woah this is freaky!" Lizzy was looking down at the bright orange she was standing on.  
"Why orange?" Hoppie asked as the colors lit up different messages on the walls.  
"That's a lot of numbers..." Sunny stated quietly.  
"A lot indeed...I'll just start with Lizzy's" Wizardmon floated up to the orange message, "You may seem foolish but you have none-"  
Bridget interrupted with a small "ha" before letting him continue,  
"... You have fears but ignore them and bore them for a brave leader must show no fear.  
"I can already tell that this will be interesting...or possibly stupid. Ether way this place is obviously important." Bridget looked over at at the purple text, "hey Wizardmon can you try mine next?"  
"While some say this is bliss you take none, you search for answers you search for truth  
You try to find them all in your youth"  
"Pretty vague, but I'm guessing that it means-"  
"Heart! It means heart!" Lizzy shouted, mostly to get back at Bridget for interrupting the first time.  
"No you idiot! How would that even make sense?!" Bridget shouted back.  
"Can you do mine please?" Diana asked politely.  
"Of course, you laugh and play without a care, but when someone needs you you are there, you know how to care, you know how to share."  
"Sounds like Diana" Hawkmon said "she always shares when given the opportunity."  
"I'll just read the green one next,  
"You hold on to the truth and stick with it, trustworthy they call you, you won't forget your truthfulness even if it hurts you"  
"Interesting..." Tanner said since apparently the so called smart one was currently arguing with the so called fearless one.  
"Er moving on to red and then I'll read the blue one, You show you care you really do, you think for and about others and it shows you really care for those you're there for you'll always be there."  
"Huh." Keira stopped paying attention to her shoes for a minute.  
"You weren't necessarily the glue for you started out with two but as you grow you'll soon find that you won't leave anyone behind, in times of need you decide what's right and you won't abandon in a fight."  
Kevin didn't add a comment to that and instead thought to himself, meanwhile Nini did, "What does that mean?"  
"That's something I think you two have to figure out... Oh! I almost forgot about the gray one...sorry Sunny."  
"I-It's fine..."  
"I'll just read yours, you won't abandon on your plans you won't abandon your own friends, you're always there when someone needs it even if you don't feel it, you leave no one hanging."  
"I like it how they know how to rhyme and then they forget." Hoppie said.  
"That's how some poems work Hoppiemon." Biyomon replied.  
"Anyone else notice these weird shape holes?" Kyaromon was jumping near the gray message and Sunny was wondering how they got over there so quickly!  
Bridget ignored Lizzy for a second, "They're sort of trapezoid shaped... I think they might be keyholes."  
"Keyholes for what exactly Bridget?" Lizzy didn't like being ignored simple as that.  
"Hell if I know maybe some keys?! Now where these supposed keys are I don't know, but it's probably important..."  
"Definitely connected to all of us..." Kevin finally said.  
"Yeah...but how do we find those keys?" Sunny asked.  
"No idea..."

"Hey mom I'm home!" Lizzy exclaimed running towards the stairs.  
"Oh hey sweet heart you were at Kevin's right?"  
"Yeahh just talkin...bout school...stuff."  
"If you say so." Her mother went back to looking at her shopping magazine while Lizzy was about to go back upstairs to her room and Hoppie when something stopped her...she looked at a photo on the wall next to the staircase... Lizzy looked at the old family photo of when she was younger...  
A three year old girl mahogany haired girl wearing a pink dress with pink bows in her hair holding a stuffed pink bunny between her folders arms was on the lap of a red haired woman wearing a dress of a semi pale red velvet variety with darker high heels. Next to the woman was a brown messy haired man wearing a white tux with gray pants. They all had light blue eyes...  
"Hey mom?" Lizzy asked holding the photo...  
"Yes Lizzy?" Susan, Lizzy's mother asked.  
"Where does dad work again?" Lizzy said not necessarily quietly but still not at her normal level...  
"Oh um somewhere important..." Susan said calmly.  
"Well then where?"  
"..." There was a long pause... "He...works...for the government." For how long it took her to say that it almost sounded like a lie...  
"Is that the truth?"  
Lizzy's mother decided to quickly change the subject. "Hey what do you want for dinner?"  
Lizzy didn't answer that question. She just stared... "No thanks I'm not hungry." She finally said... Taking one last look at the photo before going up the stairs to instead go to bed...


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteenths and surprises!

A mahogany haired girl with tiny pigtails wearing a torn pink dress covered in mud holding a half ripped pink bunny tightly to her chest, her bright blue eyes were full of tears... "Wh + h pened L̷̮̰̐͗*̷͈̝̈́͘ź̸͙̀̕z̵̗̝͆͐̃¥̶̲͖͝?"  
The girl sniffed, "mean kids took Bonbon and ran outside...it was raining yesterday so the grass was wet...and they took her to the top of the jungle gym a-and..." The man hugged the girl.  
"I+'s ok /y t / The girl nodded but continued... "They were hurting her D̴̩͑̎̾ ̷̻̮͙̿d̴̨̟͆̚ḋ̸̩̲͆̚ŷ̴̱̮̬̀...they wanted to prove if I was really the queen of the gyms by getting her back but when I made it to the top one of them pushed me off and..." The girl started cry*ng ag /*n...  
T#€ m /n c•mf•£ted he£... "S̵̥̣̳͊̎͒#̵͓̦͝h̴̖̲͐.̸̲̞̤̀.̷͙̘͂̔.̷̡̀̀ḭ̴͈̻̔ṫ̶͖͈̠'̷̯́ĺ̵̤l̸̩̿ ̴͉͙̬́̆̓b̷͚̖̰͝ê̶̛̠̄ ̶̬̭͐•̶̠͜͝k̷̢͙͛͝ ̴͉̻̙̆͝͠y̸̱̖͒.̵͓̥̠̐̈́.̴̥͇̗̐͘.̶̳̰̣̔d̶̙͛̎ ̴̧͇͉̐̆̾d̶̩͝͝d̶͔͘ỵ̸̲̻͋̀̓ ̷̺̯̼̈́̕ẅ̸̡̼̭́̕*̴̟̑̔l̵̼͈̑͘͝l̷̢̞͖̄ ̴͓̥̍ͅg̵̛̫̥̬̐͌e̵̞͓̲͗͊͠t̷͚̎̈ͅ ̷̹̚y̴͎͓͔̑•̶͓̔̕ṳ̵̾̽̓ ̶̝̮͋ ̶̯̬̔̎ ̷̲̩̟̈́̓n̶̟͈̍͘͝€̵̙̞̄̈́͝ẅ̸̯́̈ ̴̱̍̅b̸̗͘•̷͍̎̊͜n̸͍̩͝b̸̧̯͈́̂•̴̮̣̹͋n̴͚̞̐.̸̛͙̔͜.̶̖̬͕́̃.̴̘̼̤̾̇̕•̴̖̗͈̓̀n̴͔̗̎͐̏ͅ€̶̛̱̹̃̀ ̵͈̏́̒+̶̲̬̥̈́̄̒#̷̨̖̋͠ ̸̣̣̜͂̎+̶̺͙̏͝͝ ̸̫̣̭̌w̶͈͍͖̋̓*̸̱͛̅̊|̵̬̓|̴̭̃̄ͅ ̴͙̹́m̴̛̜̽̂ ̸̪͈̀͒k̸̞̞̉́̈́€̷͚͔̠͒͊ ̵̧͎̔&̸̬̎ṷ̶̉r̸̡̓͑͌€̴̛̮̻ ̸̺̆¥̸̛̪̎•̵̨̮̼́͗̕u̷͈̔ ̴̪̋̇n̷̮̓͗€̸̪̤̜͛͊^̸̳͌̉͜€̴̹͉̊£̵̲͍͝ ̵̰͔̻́̆9̴̯̖͛̾€̷̝̖̋̃͜+̴̡̯̉ ̷͔̥̅̄͘#̸̟͂̑̀u̶̧̅͘͝£̵̝̙́+̸̧̺̽̿ ̵̮͛͋̉ ̶͚̦͗̍͆9̴̡̪͆̌͂ ̷̱̋͆*̴̯̱͂͜ṋ̶̲̊.̴̨͎̏̌͘.̶̼͍̍̎͠.̵̡̯̦͝"  
"R€ ||y?" The girl $ked sli9htly h•pefu|.  
"¥€$ £€ ||¥, * 2£•3*$€." 

**̶̫̦̹̂̈́W̷̼͂a̷̱̕ķ̸̳̑͆̏ę̶͈͐͋̄ ̵͉̝́͊̇ͅt̴̢̛͑͠h̸̦͛͊͠e̴̘͖̓ ̴̜́f̵̣̐̑ṳ̸̭̘̏̾c̶̞̊͌͘k̴̃͘͜ ̸̩̙́̐͐u̵͓̻̇͘p̵̨̡̩̊̈͝.̸̳͗**

Lizzy shot awake as her alarm went off for school... "AH WHAT THE?!" Hoppie meanwhile fell off the edge of the bed onto the floor. "Ow."  
"S-Sorry Hoppie!" Lizzy got out of bed and helped her Digimon off the floor.  
"Yeah yeah it's honestly fine I've been through way worse than falling off a bed onto a fluffy pink rug."  
"Well okay...still sorry though."  
"Let's just get ready for your stupid day of school."

"Are you feeling okay you look kind of...distant." Kevin commented sitting on the bus next to Lizzy was was staring off into space.  
"I mean I feel fine...kind of...I'm just spooked from a dream I had...it's nothing really." She replied back meanwhile the artificial Digimon were having their own conversation.  
"Oh hey Hoppie have you heard? It's Friday the thirteenth oohhh!" she said in a spookyish tone.  
"Nini it's Tuesday." Hoppie said blankly while Nini's sweat dropped.  
"Oh riiiight...heh..."  
"She at least got the date right it is the thirteenth."  
"I don't think I can handle a spooooooky Friday the thirteenth right now especially since it is October..." Lizzy said leaning back in the bus seat.  
"Lizzy it's September." Kevin said and then Lizzy sweat dropped.  
"I'm all loopy today..."  
"Then so am I!" Nini added.  
"Do you even know what that means?" Hoppie mumbled.  
"You're not loopy just out out of it, loopy, is how we first met."  
Lizzy sat then up. "Oh yeah did we ever tell the others how we first m-" Lizzy was interrupted by the bus coming to a screeching halt and she ended up smashing her face into the back of the seat in front of her. "Ow..." Kevin winced a bit as she removed her face from the seat in front of her. "You sure today isn't Friday the thirteenth...?"  
Once they both arrived at school they noticed Sunny missing her glasses and was wearing miss matched shoes aka a pj slipper and her normal slipper, right to left. "What the..." Hoppie started but then was answered by Kyaromon.  
"I kinda lost her glasses and she put the wrong shoes on..." The small mon said.  
"Are you really going to wear those the whole day?" Kevin asked.  
"I-It's fine I'll just change into my PE shoes l-later..."  
Lizzy blinked, "so I'm not the only one with bad luck today?!"  
"You hit you're head on the bus seat that isn't nearly as bad as forgetting your glasses and wearing different shoes." Hoppie stated.  
Lizzy looked off. "That's not all that happened..."  
They saw Tanner walk up to the group without his backpack and instead an old pink backpack that clearly used to belong to one of his sisters and was covered in mud. He was about to say something but then they saw Bridget looking like she was struck by lightning which fun fact she kind of 'was'! Hair sticking everywhere and clothes looking a mess. "Okay so Tanner is borrowing his sisters old backpack I'm guessing and you...?"  
"Accidentally got hit with a Thunderball that WASN'T a memory wipe!" Bridget was seething nonetheless.  
"Let's just hope it didn't fry a few brain cells." Kevin mumbled.  
"They'll never find your body."  
"Hold on something bad happened to ALL of us!...except Kevin." Lizzy stated the obvious.  
"Well I guess dark blue cats are lucky cats!" Nini said proudly and then a bucket of white paint fell from the roof and next thing you know Kevin's no longer Japanese.  
"NANI?!" But speaks it anyway.  
Bridget was about two seconds away from laughing. "Okay today has been avenged...well almost what the hell supposedly happened to you?" She gestured to Lizzy.  
"Well apart from a nightmare about my dad..." The atmosphere got real quiet and dead...  
"Oh...does he hurt you?" Sunny asked quietly...  
"What? No! It's not like that! I was hurt by some bullies on the play ground when I was like four and...wait...why was it a nightmare..."  
Bridget seemed to actually be focusing in what she was saying but no one picked up on that...  
"Her father doesn't visit much guys and trust me I know what it's like to have busy parents..." Kevin said trying to get as much paint off of him as possible with just his hands. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get a bunch paper t-" the second he opened the door a flash of light blinded all of them.  
"Oooohhhhhhhhh this ones going in the year book! I'll call it friends of disaster!" A peppy blond girl with pigtails, freckles, hazel eyes, and a weird dress littered with math symbols and white boots said she had this...evil smirk on her face...  
"Delete that photo." Bridget said trying to stay calm and not strangle this random girl. And said girl just smiled and walked away. Meanwhile everyone else was holding Bridget back who was ready to murder that girl.  
"OH COME ON YOU GUYS HAVE TO AGREE WITH ME HERE SHES GOING TO RUIN US WE'LL FOREVER BE KNOWN AS THE DISASTER WHATEVERS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs making EVERYONE turn to look at the group of friends or well group. Sunny was about to have a heart attack because of all of the eyes staring and in no time later people starting taking more photos and the group just ran inside...  
"I hate today, I hate this school, I hate my life." Bridget just kept repeating those same things over and over again while pacing back and forth. The group was in a corner of their school near the gym. They weren't even supposed to be in that area at this time...well unsupervised that is.  
"How can this day get worse..." Sunny mumbled quietly.  
"We're going to get caught that's how this day will get worse..." Tanner said with his arms crossed behind his head.  
"Today isn't even Friday the thirteenth and it's acting like it is..." Lizzy added.  
"Well it's not like it's a problem we can fight, we just have to survive the day..." Kevin said and shortly after that they were discovered by one of the gym teachers.  
"You kids better have a good reason to be looking like that and siting in an off limits without super vision area." A male gym teacher said, the kids gulped and next thing they knew they were off to the principals office...  
"I really, really, HATE today!" Bridget said for the umpteenth time.  
"Okay no way that this is a coincidence anymore right?" Kevin asked.  
"I mean it's not like something unbelievably terrible happened to me yet...just normal terrible." And shorty after she said that a bird took a shit and it landed on her arm. "EWW! I BELIEVE YOU NOW!" After that everyone was on edge just waiting for something else terrible to happen...  
"...guys...maybe we're acting a bit paranoid?" Tanner suggested as the group walked back inside the building only for everything to go pitch black and instantly Sunny, Lizzy, Bridget, Nini, Hoppie, and Kyaromon started screaming/yelling.  
"OH COME ON NOW THE GOD DAMN LIGHTS?!"  
"Symmetry shock!" A mysterious voice yelled as an equal number of twenty six electricity like orbs surrounded the kids.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bridget shouted.  
"Knew it wasn't coincidence! Nini!"  
"Nehmon Digivolve to-!" About ten seconds after that she was shocked by the attack hitting her with two of the orbs.  
"Aww...¥ou couldn,t even wait f•r m€ to expl *n f*r$+...•# w€|| *#$ n•w •£ n€^€£" The same girl that took that photo of them appeared from thin air like a shadow and walked up to them.  
"...can I strangle her now?" Bridget said breaking the small silence of the group.  
"What do you want from us?!" Lizzy asked demanding an answer.  
"* want to play a little g m€" the thing smiled as it's eyes changed from normal pupils to pluses and minuses...  
"Uhhh Hoppie?"  
"On it! Hoppiemon Digivolve to-!"  
"He# $*33•n 4*9*^•|^€ +•_¡"  
"What the hell did it just say?" Hoppie said as Bonmon and jumped out of the way of the same attack Nini was hit by.  
"It's Digivolving!" Tanner shouted!  
"Y-You s-" and before Sunny could finish the lights went out again...  
"OKAY THIS IS GETTING OLD!"  
"THIS IS WHY WE BRING OUR DIGIMON!"  
"KYAROMON!"  
"I kind of wish that I had night vision..."  
"Ughh why is it dark again?"  
"Nini!  
"What where are you?!"  
"UGH CAN SOMEONE JUST USE THEIR PHONES OR SOMETHING?!"  
They all shouted at the same time to the point no one knows who said what. But just then, "Zekkoushou!" Kudamon lit up the room only to find out that they were no longer in the hallway...  
"Oh thanks Kudamon." Lizzy thanked as the group looked around. "So where are we a dungeon? Some freaky other realm?...our own minds?"  
"That last one probably isn't as unlikely as it seems..." Mumbled Bridget.  
They all looked around a small bit. They indeed were all in some type of dark dungeon...there was one exit for the group and it did not seem welcoming as whispers could be heard...  
"That's a big can of NOPE!" Bridget instantly said  
"Well it's ether here, or there."  
"..." Bridget went silent... "Okay fine." She grumbled and looked ahead. "I wish Wizardmon was here..."  
Meanwhile with said Digimon who was still reading the book sitting at Bridget's desk with her laptop open waiting for Techo to come back but mostly he was just reading... "Gravity cancellation spell..." He looked around and then looked at a stray book on the floor... "...Nuliflyo-gravi-" he began but was interrupted by Techomon wrestling something and flying out of the computer to which he shrieked and everything on the floor was now on the celling and vice-versa!  
"Wizardmon are you okay in WHAT THE?!" Scarlet was told to stay home today for some unknown reason and the first thing she noticed when walking into her daughters room was that she felt like she was falling? Floating? Didn't matter everything was weird!  
"S-SORRY SCARLET-SAMA I'LL FIX THIS! He shouted as he read the rest of the page to see if saying it again would actually help especially since he said it wrong to begin with, Scarlet meanwhile was clinging onto the door while Techomon was fighting what looked li-  
"Wait is that D-13?!"  
"UNHAND ME YOU BLOODY HEATHEN!" Yeah it was Mousieteermon who currently some how got her tail tied to his.  
"I'M NOT EVEN 'HANDING' YOU YOU GOT OUR TAILS TIED TOGETHER AND THEN TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
"Even I feel like you're over exaggerating Techo!" Scarlet's last word was dragged out as everything from the celling nearly came crashing down including herself! Bridget will be pissed to say the least. "Well today is odd...and that's coming from a woman that works with and creates artificial creatures from another world..."  
"I-I'll clean this up before Bridget gets back and never try out a new spell here again Scarlet-Sama..." Wizardmon apologized even bowing his head but mostly in shame and embarrassment...  
"It's not too much of a problem at least you didn't burn the house down right?...also Bridget's bed and computer are still on the celling...  
"I-I'll work on fixing that..."  
"Not to be rude but can you help us out here?"  
"NO I REFUSE HELP FROM ONE OF THEM!" At this point it looked like Mousie was trying to cut off Techo's tail with her sword.  
"PLEASE! HELP US OUT HERE!" And Techo was now begging.  
"How did you guys even get stuck..."  
Back with the kids who some how got separated into two groups. Bottom line we missed some shit. So as the kids were split up to see where three paths went, Lizzy was with Kevin, and Nini while Sunny was with Kudamon, Bridget and Tanner. Not one person seemed to have seen the error in this.  
"...I just realized that Sunny's the only one with a Digimon isn't she?" Kevin asked as the small group used light from Kevin and Lizzy's phones to guide them through the dark hallway...  
"Oh yeah and I don't think Kudamon knows how to Digivolve to champion...uh oh."  
"They also have less of us...what I thought we were finally thinking about how you didn't think this through?" Hoppie said blankly and she clearly knew the whole time.  
"Hmm kinda a dick move Hops." Nini simply added.  
"Oh great...should we turn b-"  
A scream from Sunny answered that. "That's a yes Liz! We should!" Kevin started running back towards where the others were with the other three following behind...  
"Am I the only one confused on what's really going on?" Lizzy shouted as she wasn't paying attention and bumped into Kevin and they both crashed down to the ground while Nini and Bonmon scouted the area. And then noticed something was in front of them.  
"HANDS UP AND WE'LL SHOOT!" Hoppie shouted with literally no hesitation.  
"Relax dumbass it's me." Bridget walked out. "Also isn't it "hands up OR we'll shoot?"  
"I know what I said..." Hoppie mumbled.  
"Where's Sunny? And Tanner?" Nini asked now sitting like a cat.  
"I thought they were with you?" Bridget seemed WAY too calm in all honesty...it was extremely unnerving..."  
"...Is this supposed to be a test of how well we know our friends cause we legit just met a week ago." Lizzy said flatly.  
"T#at,$ li+£e |¥ n• fun." 'Bridget' said turning into the girl from earlier in an instant. "Was it the lack of sass that gave me away?" The girl asked in an innocent manner.  
"Yes." Kevin answered. "Also quick question but what did you do to our friends?!"  
"Relax I have no reason to hurt them. I'm just a bored Digimon that wanted a bit of fun on Friday the thirteenth!"  
"Okay first of all it's Tuesday and secondly what the hell made everyone and everything think it's Friday the thirteenth?!"  
"Oh...well then I guess my game isn't that fun and now I understand your confusion... Okay time for me to end this Equation Delasion!"  
"First of all what?! And second of all wha-" the next thing they all knew they all were in another dark room. "OH MY GOD DID SHE KILL US IS THIS HEAVEN?!"  
"No Liz it's not heaven." Hoppie simply replied.  
"ARE WE IN H-"  
"WE AREN'T DEAD!"  
"Then where-" Lizzy suddenly fell out of her closet. "What...the..."  
Meanwhile in this same situation but with Kevin who realized he was in a closet sooner. "Are we on drugs?" Nini simply asked and Kevin had no answer. Just then he heard a feminine not his sister voice call for him and he instantly shoved Nini back into the closet.  
"Kebin! Anata wa koko ni imasu ka? Kyō hayaku gakkō kara kimashita ka?" A woman opened his bedroom door she had green eyes like his and jet black hair as well she had it in a bob haircut. It was Kevin and Keira's mother! Who he did not expect to be home! Or at least today!  
"Uhhhhhhhh" was all that came out of his mouth as his mother hugged him meanwhile on the other side of his bedroom door he saw a 'potted plant' peaking and looking at him with her green eyes with a 'she forgot to tell you too' look which translates to Keira didn't warn her if she actually knew.  
After the hug and a small conversation in Japanese with Kevin making up an excuse to why he's at home and it's one o clock in the afternoon. He walked over to Yokomon who said, "I flew in as Biyomon and dedigivolved and then she watered me..." Before Kevin took her out and put her in Keira's room for the time being.  
Meanwhile with Sunny who came in at a worse time than Kevin and Lizzy because her mother was dusting around in her room so she had to stay still in her closet after she peeked out of the shutter doors. She stayed in place for what felt like forever...so...boring...  
Tanner...somehow came out of his sisters closet not that it mattered anyway cause his father was at work and sister at school. But he knew that Upamon should be somewhere outside in the backyard as Armadillomon.  
When Scarlet opened her daughters closet to look for something and she didn't expect her daughter to tumble out fighting a pair of jeans trying to blindly rip them apart "Um..." also Wizardmon managed to get everything off the celling...cept for the book which flew up there the second Bridget tumbled out. "Can I ask why it does that?"  
"I honestly have no idea Scarlet-sama..." The wizard admitted blinking at that weird books actions which Bridget was convinced was his doing was probably of another entity.  
"HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE AND...oh these are skinny jeans I thought they were that girls neck.  
"I'm actually afraid to ask..." Scarlet blinked but passed off what her daughter said as not as important especially since she just tumbled out of her closet when she supposed to be at school... "How...did you get here Bridget?"  
"Maggggiiiiiccccal bullshit."  
"Um..." Wizardmon was trying to get the book off the celling but it was basically glued.  
"Nothing to do with you. And what is with that book and why does it hate me so much? Also I honestly cannot answer that mom."  
"And I honestly cannot answer that first question ether!" Wizardmon was still struggling to get the book off the damn celling.  
"Hm. Anyway I had the worse day today and sorry for yelling at you earlier today Wizardmon." And after that apology the Digimon paused.  
"You...never yelled at me today..."  
Bridget blinked. "Huh...well did you hit me with a Thunderball?"  
"What? No! I would never do that!...unless it was a memory wipe clearly it wasn't...right?"  
"Okay I have questions for that Digimon and is that book possessed?"  
"Probably, but right now I just want to get it off the celling." And like that the book fell from the celling. "...okay it's possessed."  
"Burn it." And like that back on the celling. The wizard groaned in annoyance and tried to move it again. "Okay so that thing is possessed and now I have seen and been through enough weirdness and it couldn't possibly get and weirder, she simply left the room and noticed Mousieteermon practicing sword fighting in the hall way. "...nope." Techomon was watching her do so.  
"Oh yeah fun fact Bridget your room was turned upside down today because of a misfired spell from your Digimon just think you'd like to know."  
"...I'm going to bed."  
"It's...not even two in the afternoon..."  
"I know."  
Back to Lizzy, "okay I feel like somethings off." She got her answer when she was tip toeing downstairs and heard a man and her mother laughing at something.  
"Okay okay so you know how I got fired from the Starbucks? Well now I work at the cafe and Lizzy and her friends hang out there so very often, I have absolutely no idea what they talk about but it's so cute!"  
"I bet it is I might have to stop by your coffee shop sometime dear." Lizzy almost tripped when she saw the man who she heard standing in the kitchen talking to her mother in fact she couldn't control herself.  
"DAD?!"  
The same guy turned around, "Lizzy! Your mother didn't tell me you get out of school early today!"  
"That's because she doesn't." Susan simply said tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
"Oh don't be too hard on her I'm sure she had a good reason like maybe she wasn't feeling well or maybe you just didn't get the news of them getting out of school early, right Lizzy?" Her father winked.  
"Oh um yeah they let us out early today still fixing things with the fire and all..." She felt awkward she hasn't seen her father in a LONG time he was always off doing his mysterious job and the worst part was that she was sure she'd never know what the job was...  
"...Fine. I'll buy that for now you two. Anyway I have to go get groceries." She kissed her husband and her daughter and prepared to leave, "love you both."  
Once her mother left Lizzy found herself not saying a word at least until her father gave her something he was holding it in his gloved hands...the gloves seemed to cover up a bit more than his wrists and were a bright white. "Remember Bonbon and how I promised all those years back to get you a new one?"  
"Dad, I'm eleven almost twelve. I don't want another Bonbon and even then you could've just stitched..." She was cut off by the same Bonbon, that stuffed pink bunny being stitched up and all cleaned from all those years ago...some of the damage was still there but he clearly did his best to fix it.  
"I know I know but I just kept it around at the work place to remind me that I have a beautiful daughter and a lovely wife back at home...it...reminds me why I'm still doing my job in the first place..." He didn't continue and Lizzy hugged him catching him off guard...  
"Thanks dad...but I want you to keep her..." Her father smiled.  
"Okay...I will..."  
Hoppie was spying on the whole situation and she felt really scared, terrified even and she had no clue why when she looked up at Lizzy's father this feeling increased...  
Hoppie was ** **P̸̨̢̢̢̛̬̠͍̼̘͇͎͕͔̪̖̓̒͐̒͆͒͑̌͊́͗̈͆̈́́͋̑͐̓̊͂̐̈́͋͑́̚͠ȅ̸̡̢̢̨̢̖͎̺̻͉̳̞͎̫̲̮̻̳̫͈̣̈́͋̈͝t̶̡̨̨̨͉̹̳̭̻̰͚͉̤̩̰̠̲̝͖̦͓͇̺̘̲̳̤́́͘r̴̡̨͎͙̘̜̦̭̼͕͔͔͎͎͖̪̙̖͚̘̩̦̭̰̾̔i̶͈͈̝̭͍̥͗͛́̑̓̉̈́̈͛́̈́͛̽̂̑̌̐͒̋͠f̸̢̲̭̝̖̦̮̟̯͔̜͕̘̙̪̖͎̰̞̣̦͉͍̮̦͖̯̠̻̎̽̈́̽̓̅̋̚̕͜͝i̴̘͖̲̠̞͈͔̝̫̩͔̳̭̼̘͇͔͒̀̈̈́͒͂͋̆͒̄̍̋͐̀̒̇̊̓̂̏̇̑͐̕͘͘ͅȩ̸̨̻̬̹̬͈͎́̀̀̐̑̇̆̽̑͆̉̀̎͌̒̀͛͑̕͘͠ͅd̷̨̛͎̯̘̼̥͎̟̰̦̜͐́̓̏̇̆͒́̓̀́̿͒̕͘͜͝͝.̶̧̢̧͙͍͎̯͔̗̗͖͖̥̱͓̗͕̹̉̓̂̊̌͛̎͒̑̒͘͘͝****


	14. Chapter 14

Gotta hate them veggies

Lizzy was still hugging her father as she noticed her digital friend standing at the door not moving an inch... "Uhh..."  
"Is something wrong Lizzy?" Her father asked about to turn around to see.  
"NOPE! NOTHING HAHA!" Her brain was trying to desperately come up with an excuse... "Hey wait dad there's a thing I want you to um see it's over there just walk that way!"  
"Are you talking about the refrigerator? Lizzy I know wh-" he paused. "-on second thought it looks new..." He obeyed his daughters wishes and walked away from the girl and the bunny...  
Once Lizzy was sure her father way __mostly__ out of hearing range she ran over to Hoppie who still hadn't moved...it was almost worrying... "Hoppie..." Liz whispered trying to get the artificial mons attention. "Hoppie...Hops...hello?...anyone in there..." She even snapped her fingers. After a minute she just picked up Hoppie and ran upstairs... Meanwhile Norman, her father was just staring at his white gloves leaning on a wall next to the fridge waiting for his daughter to come back...

"FREEDOM!"  
"Do you have to shout that every Friday afternoon?" Kevin and Lizzy were walking to the bus chatting while Sunny, Tanner and Bridget were elsewhere. Bridget said that she had to go home and Sunny said she was going to the library and Tanner was going to wait for his little sister to get out of school... So the original duo were left to take the bus as usual which was an alright way to end the day–well school day.  
"YES I DO!" Lizzy shouted back as a classic reply.  
"Can we just go home already?" Hoppie had (somewhat) recovered from whatever happened that day Norman stopped by and Lizzy still hasn't gotten an answer and it's been three days...  
"My dad's staying till Monday you know that right? I honestly thought you didn't like him..." Lizzy this entire week had to deal with Hoppie trying to stay as far away from her father as possible and again still no answer why...  
"0̵͈̂̏͂̿͊̏̿̏̈́͠#̴̢̟̳̲̝̣̜͓͚͓͓͍͙̀̾͊͋͋͌̚ͅ ̶̙͈͉̯̙͖̟̣̈́͛̌̊̀̇͂̃̈́̕͝ͅǹ̷̘̭̰͈̬͑͆͜͠•̸̡̡̺̯̖̩̟̖͈̜̜͒̔̂͊́̆̚̚ ̵̧̡͍̩̘̠̥͓͔̐̌̉͑̾̾̄*̶̢̟̻̗̖̬̘͓̣̞̒͗̿͌̉̕̚ͅͅ ̴͕͈̦̲͈̬̳̟̻̆̏̋̆̌̂̔͋̕͝#̶̪̝̲̣͍̳̓ͅ ̵̢̧̢̹̗̭̗̗̩͓̺̲͇̃̀̑+̴̡͈͇̬͎̄̌̉€̴̦̗̂͐͊̇ ̷͇͓̄̂̈̅͗ͅ+̶̛͔̤̦̤̭̻̿̈̂̃̎̄̐̀̔̑̏̊͘͘͜#̵͔͍͖̤͗̌̊̽͌̒̓̓̔́̏͒€̶͍̖̯͙̣̝̥̤̤̾̿͛͊̏͒͘͜͝ͅ ̸̙͕̯͒͑9̴̢̢̣̘̰̹̮̼͇͔̔ű̴̬̼̱̻̙͎̦̥̳́̅̄̈̊̍̊͊̐̎́͝¥̷̹̳̰̻̗̌̕ͅ" Hoppie mumbled in the most glitchiest and undetectable voice and wording Lizzy has ever heard, after that Hoppie just groaned and rubbed her head a bit.  
Nini and Kevin exchanged quick looks and then Nini asked, "woah you okay there Hops?" Hoppie just shook her head.  
"Yeah yeah...just a...glitch probably..." She mumbled the probably...  
"Okay..." Kevin looked at Lizzy and Hoppie...  
"Hey I have an idea! How about Hoppie stays with us until Lizzy's father leaves? That way you can hang out with your father and she doesn't have too!" Nini near shouted good thing no one seemed to notice except for some light brown haired green eyed girl about their ages who seemed slightly interested...  
"I mean..." Lizzy started but Hoppie almost pleaded that she said yes and allowed that to happen or well half of her did the other half wanted to stay and protect Lizzy incase something bad was gonna happen... She was split but Lizzy eventually just agreed I mean it's not like something was going to __attack__ her or something...  
The kids and Digimon meanwhile were so busy talking they forgot to get on the bus...

"Destiny? Miracles?" A blonde hazel eyed woman who no doubt was old enough to be a mother, wearing a torn pale yellow dress, with equally torn boots along, with a yellow also torn jacket, (you get where I'm going with this) she also had a leather backpack and belt with the backpacks one strap worn around her body sort of like a hand bag and a brown tattered treasure hat wrapped with a gray ribbon. Her medium long blonde hair had some dirt in it but she didn't look filthy at least. "Oh come on I lost my kids once I'm not losing these two...no matter what they are..." The woman had a teal digivice attached to a chain around her neck and a worn bandage on her cheek. "Great...Minomon you're still here right?"  
A small larva like pale green creature with a pinecone for a body crawled out of her backpack. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Her supposed Digimon asked while the woman sighed.  
"Because I have the tendency to lose everything I love...my kids...my husband...my life...and now the twins are missing too...you're all that's left..." The woman was tearing up...  
"Oh come on Jess don't say that your families still alive you just got separated...they're in the real world right? The human one?"  
"Yes they are...but the thing that took me away very well could've hurt them...my little girl was only a baby when I was taken...who knows what they've...could've done to her..."  
"Well if she's anything like you then she's alive right now!" Minomon tried his best at consoling his partner.  
The woman wiped her eyes, "I just want to see them again..."  
"I would like to meet them...someday..." Minomon said quietly...  
"I hope you get to...now let's keep moving one of the Yokomon villages should be up ahead, Mira loves them..."  
"Dest's probably helping them out with the Pagumon situation haven't they've been attacked by them?"  
"Yes I think this is the same village...I don't think Destiny and Miracles are here th-"  
"I think the Yokomons' need help! A Raremons attacking!"  
"What a Raremon?!" Surely enough Jess looked over and saw a bunch of cornered Yokomons and a Raremon that was terrorizing them. "What is a CHAMPION doing here?! And more or less attacking innocents!"  
"Raremon is a Digivolution of Pagumon..." Minomon slightly answered, "maybe that's one of them..."  
"Minomon! Digivolve and take care of the Raremon I'll help save the Yokomon by getting them to safety!"  
"On it!"

"I forgot my mother was here..." Kevin whispered and Nini and Hoppie froze, Lizzy was here too but she was planning to leave some time after saying a temporary bye to Hoppie...  
"Oh so your moms here too?! COINCIDENCE!" Lizzy most certainly shouted that last part.  
Just then Kevin's mother could be heard, "Kebin? Ie ni iru? Soretomo, watashi ga kīra o kiite iru no wa-" She stopped mid sentence, "Ā! Anata wa totemo zan'nendesunode gomen'nasai!" She cleared her throat and finally decided to start speaking English. "So sorry! Lizzy was it?" She had a slight Japanese accent one that Kevin barely had and was fixing her short bobbed hair as she ran over to the two kids.  
"YEP! ONE AND ONLY!" Most people think Lizzy can't hear herself which is why shouting is always the answer...her answer...  
"Oh you are just as loud as Keira when she was your age! Oh please don't take that as an insult! Kevin meanwhile is so quiet even when he was a child such an introvert!" She giggled a bit while Kevin looked away from her slightly embarrassed.  
"Okay! Mom! We get it please don't talk about us more Lizzy is only here to drop something off and then she's leaving!"  
"And what's that?"  
"Um..."  
"A THING! THATS A SECRET! No wait FOR HIS SISTER NICE MEETING YOU MISS MIDORI!" Shouting is always the answer.  
Meanwhile with said sister who was driving home caught up in some weird traffic... Her phone starts ringing with the song Lollipop Luxury playing...Kesha her friend Kesha is calling. "Ugh you think she'd change her ringtone by now it's so two thousand and nine...or have a Kesha song playing not so ironically..."  
"I HATE THIS SONG IT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE!" Yokomon shouted from the back seat, see? Always the answer.  
"I really don't want to deal with her shit right now, she's probably high or something..." She answered the phone at the second 'fuck me I'm a celebrity' and then put Kesha on speaker.  
"Yo I'ma super super star on Hollywood Boul- oh hey you actually answered,"  
"We weren't even at that part of the s-"  
"hold up hold up you gots Biyo with you?"  
"As Yokomon why?"  
"There's some shit going down and you gotta bring her over here with you right the fuck now!"  
"We aren't going to get high with you or some shit Kesha no means no."  
"Geez one time and suddenly I'm a pot head...but seriously you NEED to come here right now!"  
"Can't, traffic."  
"Well what's here is probably causing it..."  
"Wait what?"  
"OH SHIT IMPMON!" She seemed to drop her phone with a yell and there were definite sounds of fighting...  
"Ohhh geez! That cannot be good!"  
"Too bad we're stuck in traffic so oh well."  
"Yoko..."  
"What?! You want me to turn into a giant flaming bird and carry you there?!"

"I was being sarca-"  
Meanwhile, "You know..it might sting a lot less if it wasn't poison..." An Impmon was trying to stand in the middle of a nearly destroyed street...  
"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE EXAGGERATING!" Kesha shouted from a shoe store calling Keira, meanwhile there was chaos on the streets... A Vegiemon, Redvegiemon and Weedmon were all mostly cornered off from people thanks to walls of fire Impmon created...  
"Lil bit Kesh...it does stink though...in more ways than one..." He was visibly exhausted from the fight but nonetheless was still standing if barely...  
"Aww what's wrong little guy?" The Weedmon hopped forward... With a menacing grin... "Little baby had enough of a beating?" The other two enemy mons chuckled darkly...  
"Nah...jus tired from making those walls of fire to trap you fools..." Impmon said trying his best to seem unaffected by the entire fight...  
"Well then I guess we're gonna have to change that right boys?" The Redvegiemon said grinning just like the Weedmon.  
"Yea sure," Impmon snapped his fingers and a flame appeared, "Bada Boom!"  
"Squeeze vine!" Impmon pretty much dropped the flame he conjured as the Weedmon was giving him the worse itchiest hug of his life!  
Meanwhile Kesha, short black hair almost covering one eye, brown eyed and wearing what a stereotypical bad gurl wore was on her phone with Keira but when she noticed what was happening to her Digimon she quickly discarded her phone and ran out not thinking.  
"OH SHIT IMPMON! HEY! Why don't you PICK on someone your own size!"  
"...waz that a pun boss?" The Vegiemon asked.  
"Ah who cares! The pretty little lady thinks she can fight us! HA! Tie er up boys."  
"I'm not a lady I'm a woman!" Kesha inappropriately yelled specially since she's barely seventeen and saying that didn't help what so ever.  
"Kesha...!" Impmon meanwhile was still trying to get free from the Weedmons uncomfortable grasp.  
"Don't worry I have a plan-t!" About two seconds later she was tied up my the Redvegiemon's Poison Ivy attack... "Haha I didn't think that through..."  
"Is she high?" The Redvegiemon asked.  
"Probably the poison." The Vegimon replied.  
"I didn't finish...but I did think that through."  
"Think wha?"  
"GET SMOKED MOTHER FUCKERS!"  
"METEOR WING!" Keira and Birddramon have arrived just in time and the three veggie Digimon let go of the two captives."  
"ITS FUNNY CAUSE HE'S A WEED HAHA!" Kesha laughed as if she was high while the veggies decided to focus on the actual threat...well one of them anyway...  
"God damn kids!"  
"At least there aren't more of th-"  
"SHIPPO SWING!" Yeah Kudamon hit one of them on the head, specifically the green one.  
"OW! BOSS ITS RAINING DIGIMON AND FIRE!"  
"LETS JUST LEAVE WE CAN KILL THEM LATER!" The leader finally shouted and they scrambled...  
"Shouldn't we go after them? Also Sunny funny seeing you here..."  
"I was going to see my father at the library and then I saw smoke so I-"  
And all of a sudden sirens could be heard. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK THEM SO LONG?!" Keira clearly wasn't in a good mood. Birdramon landed and dedigivolved back into Yokomon.  
"What, time of the month for ya or something you seem...ehhh..." Kesha asked pulling a lollipop out of her pocket, unwrapped it and threw it in her mouth even handing her Digimon one while he scratched his skin till it had a small red hue in that spot...  
"No! I've just had this annoying headache since my last class I just want to go home and sleep..." As if on cue she put her hands on her head clearly she got another visit from the pain...  
"A-Are you okay um Keira...?" Sunny finally said something at least instead of pretending she didn't exist herself...  
"Yeah yeah..." Keira mumbled...  
Kesha pulled another lollipop from her pocket. "Hey anyone else want a loli? Or a sucker whatever you call them. Ah shoot! That's a good one liner..." She mumbled to herself.  
"Wh-What?" Sunny was honestly confused then Kudamon decided to come back.  
"Sorry I lost them also the police are here along with the fire department..."  
"We are so doomed if you guys don't act like victims RIGHT NOW!" Yokomon ran off to hide along with Impmon and Kudamon.  
"Okay um Sunny right? Just act na-" Kesha stopped talking when some officers walked up to them...  
Meanwhile again. "Why do I feel like we missed one hell of a fight?" Hoppie whispered to Nini as the both went upstairs while Kevin and Lizzy distracted Mrs. Midori...  
"Eh idk. Now let's go!"  
"Yeah yeah alright."  
"And that's why we're here!"  
"...I think there's some part of the English language I still do not understand." Kevin's mother smiled in confusion since quite literally the story the two kids told both contradicted one another and pretty much made no sense..."  
"Annnnnyways Mrs. Midori I have to go! So...bye Kev!" And like that she was running and waving out the door.  
"Such a strange girl you've found Kebin..."  
"It was literally fate."  
"Aww how cute!"  
"Wait I didn't mean...nope bye I have something important to do bye mom." And then he ran up the stairs.  
Keira came in so very late thanks to the incident and only a few people reported what truly happened but since it made literally no sense Keira just hoped that everything was just gonna turn out okay... "Worst Friday...ever..." She collapsed on her bed while Yokomon crawled out of her bag.  
"Are you okay Keira-sama?"  
"I'm just tired Yokomon...just...tired..."

"AH! What the hell?"  
 ** **"finally. Never thought you'd ever go to sleep."****  
"What the hell and who the hell are you?! And where the hell am I?!"  
 ** **"Not important, not important, and...not important."****  
"I don't know what's going on but I already hate this."  
 ** **"Yes I know."  
**** "How exactly?"  
 ** **"Also not important stop changing the subject."****  
"What was the subject again?"  
 ** **"How are you more annoying than Bridget and she's related to the whore?!"****  
"Wait Bridget?"  
 ** **"That's it I'm here to ask the questions not you!****  
"...but that was a q-" she didn't finish her sentence as she was submerged by a wave of darkness unable to breathe.  
 ** **"NOW YOU DAMN CHILD TEEN OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE YOU WILL LISTEN! OR DROWN GOT IT?!"**** Keira said nothing... ****"Good."****  
Keira gasped for air the second she un-submerged herself. "Okay okay what the hell do you want?!

Keira death clutched the sheets when she woke up drenched in sweat... "Wow..." And then she noticed something else. "Oh...it is that time of the month..."


End file.
